Ninfa
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Para ella es tan natural como respirar. Ella no sabría cómo alejar a los hombres para que dejen de adorarla, ni siquiera si tratara. [Traducción autorizada de 'Nymph' de SilverShine]
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

Ya sé que quedé en subir esta historia antes de año nuevo, pero para quien no sepa, me dio influenza estacional desde Navidad, así que me morí y reviví hace un par de días.

Antes de que pasen a leer esta historia, por favor, necesito hacer una advertencia enorme ¿Han leído _**Lolita**_ de _**Vladimir Nabokov**_? Pues bueno, básicamente esta historia es un tributo de Silver al libro. Necesito que si van a leer esta historia tengan eso en cuenta, pues si bien la Sakura de esta historia es mayor que Dolores, seguramente puede incomodar a algunos.

Dicho eso, les digo que la segunda parte no he comenzado a traducirla, así que por favor, lean las notas de abajo para información sobre éste y futuros proyectos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Nymph** _pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

Sakura tiene 16 años de edad en esta historia.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Este es un pequeño doble shot para que disfruten. Sigo editando la parte final, así que será pronto actualizada._

* * *

 **Ninfa**

 **-Primera Parte-**

 **S** é que estás preocupada. Puedo contarte cuándo comenzó, y cómo, pero no creo que eso cambie algo ¿Me creerías si dijera que no fue mi culpa? ¿Qué todo estaba lejos de mi control?

Por supuesto que no. Para ti, ella es la perfecta y joven aprendiz que realiza su trabajo en tiempo, cumple con sus tareas y te hace sentir orgullosa. Pero no conoces la otra mitad.

Ella es una ninfa. Ella les sonríe a los hombres –jóvenes, viejos, chicos- y los hechiza. Con algunas palabras cuidadosamente elegidas y tímidas miradas puede seducir a cualquier hombre en segundos, y ella lo sabe. Lo ama. Lo hará por el simple placer de hacerlo. Pero no pienses mal de ella, porque simplemente es así. Ella vive por el amor y siempre lo ha hecho, y disfruta cada aspecto de ello. No busca herir a nadie con su coqueteo. Para ella es tan natural como respirar. Ella no sabría cómo alejar a los hombres para que dejen de adorarla, ni siquiera si tratara.

¿Soy yo su víctima? Estaría mintiendo si digo que soy indefenso. Soy, después de todo, un hombre, y aunque eso suene como una excusa barata, te juro que no lo es ¿Sabes qué es ser un hombre? ¿Tener programado en tu propia sangre la debilidad por el sexo opuesto que nunca podrá ser verdaderamente conquistado? No soy un monje, y creo que es seguro decir que nunca he estado ni un poquito cerca. Pero apuesto que incluso los hombres más puros y virtuosos estarían luchando para resistir la atracción hacia esta chica.

Te contaré cuándo comenzó, y cómo, y con suerte lo entenderás.

* * *

Es miércoles por la noche, y estoy cansado. El miércoles es un día que está tan lejos a cada extremo de la semana como es posible, y no hay nada que quiera más que mi propia compañía. No soy un extrovertido. Disfruto la soledad mucho más que la compañía, y preferiría pasar una silenciosa noche en casa más que salir con algunos conocidos. No es que sea tímido. Sólo que es mi tiempo y quiero gastarlo como quiero.

Los golpes suenan contra mi puerta a las ocho en punto, y cuando abro es ella quien está ahí en el pasillo luciendo pálida y preocupada.

—Lo siento mucho. —Dice, y está retorciendo sus dedos mientras jala su labio inferior con los dientes. —No sabía a quién más acudir.

La invito a entrar y el juego comienza. Me dice que acaba de regresar de una misión y encontró que su departamento está destruido por una pequeña explosión. —Todo fue mi culpa. —Dice infeliz. —Llevé a casa un experimento inestable del trabajo y lo olvidé. Ahora no tengo donde vivir, la casera espera que yo pague por el daño y, de cualquier forma, me ha echado.

Por un momento pienso que está intentando pedirme apoyo económico, pero aparentemente ese no es el caso. Ella dice que podrá manejar sus propios problemas financieros.

Sólo necesita una cosa de mí: un lugar donde estar.

—¿No puede ayudarte Naruto? —Pregunto con incomodidad. Nunca he compartido mi espacio con otros.

—El departamento de Naruto es muy pequeño. —Me dice. —Y creo que él pensará que significa algo que no es.

—¿Qué hay de Ino? —Sugiero.

—Ella está viviendo con su novio. —Me explica. —No me querría ahí y no quiero interferir… o tener que escuchar _eso_ en la noche, ¿sabes?

Lo sabía. Aclaro mi garganta. —¿Qué hay de tus padres? —Pregunto con creciente desesperación. —¿Seguro ellos pueden alojar a su propia hija?

Ella se muerde de nuevo el labio en una demostración de ansiedad. —No quiero regresar con ellos, Sensei. —Me dice. —Les dije que podía vivir yo sola y no quiero correr de nuevo a ellos tan pronto. Nunca me tomarán en serio si sigo yendo con ellos cada vez que estoy en un aprieto.

De verdad no sé con quién más pueda ir. Estoy segura de que ella ya ha checado su lista de contactos y decidido que soy su apuesta más segura. Obviamente no soy la primera, pero al menos no la última. No tengo el corazón para rechazarla ahora que está sentada en mi sofá y mirándome de manera tan suplicante, y entonces suspiro y asiento. —¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas quedarte? —Pregunto.

—¡Oh, no mucho, estoy segura! —Dice y su cara brilla con alivio. Es como atestiguar el emerger del sol detrás de las nubes. —¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Prometo no estorbar! ¡Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí!

Pero no es algo que uno realmente pueda ignorar, ¿O sí?

Ella trajo consigo algunas prendas en una mochila, junto con un cepillo de dientes. No tengo otra habitación o cama, sólo el sofá en el que está sentada, pero parece perfectamente feliz con eso. Le di dos mantas y una almohada y ella las tomó, riéndose y burlándose, diciendo que olían como 'Kakashi-sensei'. No estoy seguro de cómo responder a eso. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo responderle a ella. Me excuso, digo que quiero dormirme temprano sin ninguna otra razón más que para dejarla y esconderme en mi alcoba. No es que ella no me agrade. Pero es una chica de dieciséis años y yo un hombre de treinta, y no tenemos mucho en común además de nuestra profesión. No sé cómo reaccionar ante ella en este entorno, y espero que se vaya pronto. Con ella aquí me siento al límite, como si no fuera nada más que un invitado en mi propio hogar. Su mera presencia aquí se siente como si ella estuviera pisándome los dedos.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente cuando despierto, simplemente me quedo en cama, escuchando su movimiento alrededor del departamento. La escucho en la cocina, buscando algo que comer. El agua choca contra el lavamanos –está limpiando. Y entonces la puerta del baño se cierra y escucho más agua moviéndose a través de la tubería. Se está duchando. Sé que está desnuda, y soy incapaz de evitar el imaginármela. Ella no trajo ningún producto de aseo con ella así que sin duda alguna está usando los míos –se está lavando el cuerpo con el jabón que yo uso.

El agua eventualmente se corta y le escucho dejar el baño. Un golpe cauteloso suena contra mi puerta. Pretendo estar dormido, cerrando los ojos y rehusándome a responder.

La puerta se abre igualmente. —Kakashi-sensei. —Escucho que susurra dentro de la oscuridad de mi habitación. —Me voy al trabajo.

Gruño, sabiendo que si continuo fingiendo ella sólo se acercará.

—Gracias por ser tan amable. —Dice, y entonces, se va.

Espero hasta que estoy seguro de escucharla dejar el apartamento, y entonces espero un poquito más sólo para asegurarme, antes de levantarme y poner en marcha mi propio ritual matutino. Primero voy a la cocina para encontrar el desayuno, pero todo lo que encuentro es un plato secándose junto al fregadero y un vaso sucio. Hay marcas de labios en el borde donde su boca tocó el cristal. Me quedo viendo el vaso por mucho tiempo, y entonces decido olvidarme del desayuno para ducharme.

El baño está empapado y húmedo, el espejo está lleno de vapor, pero el aire sabe dulce. También hay una toalla mojada en el radiador. Intento ignorar el hecho de que esta toalla recientemente envolvió con cariño la desnuda forma de mi estudiante. Cuando me paro en la regadera encuentro que mi jabón ha sido usado y que algunos cabellos rosas están pegados a los azulejos. Continuo con mi baño, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo mientras manipulo el jabón, no cuando mi imaginación estaba llenándose con los lugares en que el jabón ha estado antes.

Lo primero que hago mientras dejo mi apartamento es checar la situación con el de Sakura y para mi desilusión me doy cuenta de que no ha exagerado con el daño que hay ahí. Podría tomar semanas arreglarlo, aunque me digo que Sakura está buscando por un nuevo departamento así que no tardará tanto. No estoy segura de cómo podrá permitirse comprar sus pertenencias dañadas, porque es casi obvio que ella no tiene seguro.

* * *

Hay bromas en los cuarteles jounin. La gente parece saber más de la situación de Sakura que yo, y todos parecen saber que ha tomado residencia temporal en mi casa. Me dicen viejo pervertido, que tomo ventaja de la mala suerte de una chica para poder devorarla. Lo dicen como broma, por supuesto. Mi personalidad es bien conocida, como la de Sakura, y nadie sospecha en serio que tengo pensamientos sórdidos sobre ella. No los hay, pero me siento culpable sobre algunos de los pensamientos que tengo y sólo espero que Sakura encuentre una nueva casa pronto.

Ella está ahí cuando llego a casa y encuentro que ha preparado la cena para los dos. Nada extraordinario, pero estoy extremadamente hambriento como para estar contento por su esfuerzo.

Pero juzgando por la forma en que ella me mira mientras me bajo la máscara para comer, todo es una trampa.

¿Y tal vez fue ahí donde todo comenzó? En el momento en que ve mi cara, un interés es levantado, una curiosidad abastecida, y ya no soy más su compañero de equipo _coma_ maestro _coma_ conocido. Soy un _reto._

¿Soy guapo? No me importan esas cosas, pero supongo que mi cara es razonablemente atractiva. Seguro no soy el hombre más hermoso en Konoha, pero al menos estoy lejos de ser el más feo, y hay ocasiones en que he tenido que utilizar mi cara de la misma forma que he utilizado cualquier kunai o genjutsu. Igual que hay varios hombres superficiales que hacen cualquier cosa por una chica bonita, hay más que suficientes mujeres vacías que desplegarían la alfombra roja por un hombre atractivo.

Sakura me sonríe como si fuera la primera vez que de verdad me ve, y en cierta forma lo es. Ella mastica su bocado de pollo asado, y sigue sonriendo. Tal vez, ¿Ya está planeando algo? Aunque parece que está admirando lo que ve.

La conversación es un poco incómoda al principio, rígida, pero ella no permite que me vaya. La chica tiene el don del encanto, y sabe cómo usarlo. De hecho, lo usa en mí con toda su fuerza sobre la mesa de la cocina, preguntándome cosas y escuchando atenta mis cortas y torpes respuestas antes de seguir preguntando, gradualmente convenciéndome de salir de mi comportamiento taciturno. Sabe qué decir para aflojar mi lengua así como sabe exactamente como atarme, y disfruta de alternar sus tácticas para conseguir las reacciones exactas que ella quiere.

En el preciso instante que bajo mi guardia dice: —Eres bonito cuando sonríes, Kakashi-sensei. —E instantáneamente guardo silencio y me incómodo. —También eres bonito cuando te sonrojas.

No debería significar nada, supongo que puede ser descrito como coqueteo, como algún tipo de avance de esa naturaleza, pero no significa nada. Ella es una joven naturalmente coqueta, y sería un tonto si veo más que una simple travesura. Pero ella me mira por la esquina de su ojo mientras pone los trastes en el lavaplatos, y cuando se da cuenta de que la estoy viendo, me da una sonrisa secreta como si estuviera pasando algo que ninguno de los dos quiere nombrar.

Me quedo sin energía con rapidez bajo esta extraña presión, y una vez más me disculpo para acostarme temprano.

—Pero sólo son las nueve en punto. —Protesta, como si mi compañía fuera un tipo de glorioso honor. Sé que no lo es en lo más mínimo.

—Soy viejo y estoy cansado. —Le dijo, y ella se ríe como si estuviera bromeando.

Sin embargo, estoy cansado, me desvisto y meto en la cama y pronto me quedo dormido. Pero parece que en el momento en que cierro mis ojos, soy sorprendido por un golpe en la puerta.

—Lo siento. —Escucho su voz a través de la oscuridad. La alarma de mi reloj me dice que son las once en punto. —¿Puedes prestarme otra manta? Hace un poco de frío.

Gesticulo vagamente al clóset a mi izquierda y veo su sombra arrastrándose para abrir. Cierro los ojos, intentando ignorar la forma en que su esencia flota sobre mí mientras susurra otra disculpa y de puntitas sale con una manta gruesa en sus brazos.

Ha dejado la puerta abierta y la luz se derrama en mi habitación. No quiero molestarme en resolver el problema y en lugar de eso pongo un brazo encima de mis ojos en un intento por dormir de nuevo.

Escucho un ruido y espío por debajo de mi brazo el brillante marco de la puerta. Puedo ver la puerta del baño del otro lado del corredor, y también ha sido dejada abierta. Dentro puedo ver una parte del lavamanos, un vaso con dos cepillos de dientes y el tubo de pasta dentífrica. En el gabinete con el espejo encima del lavamanos, puedo ver también a Sakura.

Se está cambiando.

Debería mirar a otro lado. Pero no puedo. Está escondida de mi vista detrás de la puerta del baño, pero la puerta del gabinete se abre ligeramente y con el espejo puesto en cierto ángulo, y entonces puedo ver todo. Ella se abre la blusa y se la saca, antes de doblarla y dejarla a un lado. Debajo de esa blusa ella usa un top negro que se le pega, probablemente usado para aplanar su pecho más que para enfatizarlo o levantarlo. Se retuerce para sacárselo, y mis pulmones se hacen pesados involuntariamente al ver sus desnudos pechos, llenos, alzados y redondos. La luz es dura en el baño, haciendo que su piel se vea pálida y luminosamente blanca, y me quedo pensando en que sus pequeños y rosados pezones son del mismo tono que sus labios.

Ella se mira en el espejo, pero es difícil saber qué piensa. No sonríe o frunce el ceño, pensando pensamientos privados que no puedo descifrar. Se gira a un lado y sube sus pechos y los junta, sus labios frunciéndose mientras lo hace.

Creo que siente que deberían ser más grandes.

Finalmente se gira y toma una gran camiseta blanca por la que asoma su cabeza, y aunque puedo verla sacándose la falda y shorts, el espejo no me recompensa con la vista de lo que hay debajo de su cintura. Probablemente sea algo bueno.

No me atrevo a moverme mientras levanta su ropa y apaga la luz del baño. Veo su figura detenerse fuera de la puerta de mi cuarto, mirándome, y me pregunto si sabe que la estaba observando, o si deliberadamente decidió que eso pasara. Pero creo que lentamente me estoy volviendo paranoico, porque ¿Por qué una chica de dieciséis años como ella querría provocar a un hombre de treinta como yo? Tiene que ser un accidente.

La noche es espasmódica y me toma demasiado volver a dormir, mi cabeza demasiado llena con la chica en mi sofá, durmiendo en su blusa enorme y pantaletas. Cuando me despierto, estoy asombrado de no haber soñado con ella, pero tal vez lo he hecho y simplemente no lo recuerdo. Esta vez me duermo porque de verdad estoy exhausto.

Sakura traquetea en la cocina y el baño, y una vez más golpea la puerta antes de que lo abandone para asomar la cabeza por ahí y decir: —Gracias. —Seguido por un: —Voy a trabajar ahora.

Gruño igual que antes y luego ella se ha ido; de alguna forma consigo reunir la energía para salirme de la cama. Otro plato limpio está junto al fregadero, y esta vez se ha tomado el tiempo para lavar también el vaso. Por alguna razón esto es algo decepcionante.

El baño huele diferente. Huele a leche de arroz y jazmín, y sé esto porque son los nombres que aparecen en la botella de gel de baño que está contra la pared. Parece que compró provisiones, pero no la culpo. Mi baño no complace a las mujeres.

Para cuando termino de ducharme, ya no puedo olerla.

* * *

El día es largo y tedioso y la única cosa que marca una diferencia de otros días es cuan seguido mis pensamientos terminan en Sakura. Pienso en su sonrisa burlona y su fácil encanto y me regaño por obsesionarme con ello. Entonces me encuentro con ella en un pasillo de la torre del Hokage y ella sonríe la misma vieja sonrisa que me ha dado cientos de veces antes y entiendo que mis pensamientos están fuera de lugar. Ella sólo está siendo amigable. A ella _no le gusto_ más de lo que es normal y típico en una estudiante femenina y su maestro.

Cuando llego a casa esa tarde, ella está ahí, haciéndose un bocadillo. En la misma forma casual que hizo la noche anterior, me dice que tiene más que suficiente para los dos, y nos sentamos en la mesa para comer. No estoy seguro de si me estoy acostumbrando a llegar a casa y tener comida hecha para mí. Es demasiado doméstico y algo que no puedo asociar conmigo o con Sakura.

Incluso me pregunta cómo estuvo mi día.

—Igual que siempre. —Respondo. —El arroz está sabroso, ¿Cómo lo haces?

Su nariz se tuerce divertida. —Un ingrediente secreto. —Me dice.

Le pregunto qué ingrediente es, pero explica que no sería demasiado secreto si me lo dice. La botella que pone 'perejil en polvo' sobre la barra detrás de ella no es muy sutil.

—Naruto piensa que estoy loca por quedarme contigo. —Me dice.

—¿Estás loca? —Pregunto.

—Probablemente. —Ella admite. —Dice que Hinata tiene más que suficiente espacio en el feudo Hyuuga. Y que incluso aunque Sasuke no esté, el feudo de _su_ familia está completamente desierto y libre para que lo invada.

—Ilegal, pero posible. —Concedo. —Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo?

Ella sonríe esa extraña y secreta sonrisa de nuevo, pero su significado es desconocido para mí. Creo que intenta que sea así. —Hay un documental sobre monos en la TV esta noche. —Dice en lugar de una respuesta. —¿Puedo verlo?

Miro el pequeño set de televisión en la esquina de la sala y me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que lo he encendido, ¿Un año? ¿Dos? —Seguro. —Me encojo de hombros mientras hablo. —Si todavía funciona.

—¿Quieres verlo conmigo o te irás a dormir temprano de nuevo? —Pregunta, y puedo detectar el tono burlón en su voz. —Varias noches tempranas seguidas por largas siestas. Duermes muchísimo.

Probablemente estaba burlándose, entonces me encojo de nuevo de hombros. —No sé nada sobre monos. —Le admito.

—Bueno, entonces para mañana serás un experto. —Declara.

Los monos son horribles criaturas. Tienen raros momentos en los que se sientan cerca de otros y se acurrucan y despiojan y echan vistazos de una manera bonita, pero debajo de eso, son pequeños monstruos. Pelean con los otros, son abusones, comen con la boca abierta y se pican el trasero en público. El resto del tiempo, se la pasan copulando.

Es difícil describir exactamente cuan incomodo es sentarse en un sofá que ha comenzado a oler menos como tú y más como la chica sentada junto a ti, ambos observando una pequeña pantalla en la pared opuesta que muestra a dos peludos mamíferos haciéndolo vigorosamente. Sakura observa con absorta atención mientras el documental cubre exactamente qué sucede durante la 'temporada de apareamiento' (como si tuviéramos alguna duda para empezar), y al mismo tiempo veo en ligero horror a los primates gritones que tan solo un minuto atrás habían estado acicalándose y luego embistiéndose al siguiente. Miro a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo pero parece que no nota nada de mi incomodidad. Eso es un alivio. Conociendo mi suerte probablemente pensaría que me estoy excitando.

Media hora del documental y Sakura se mueve para reclinarse contra el descanso de brazos, sus pies acomodándose contra mi cadera. Y mientras el programa continua, esos pies se mueven sin descanso dentro de sus calcetines, aunque no creo que se dé cuenta. Probablemente sólo siente frío.

Algunos de los monos no logran llegar al invierno, y francamente, eso es bueno. Pero Sakura suspira y se talla los ojos mientras los créditos comienzan, y me mira con satisfacción y melancolía. —No me gusta cuando los bebés se mueren. —Dice. —La naturaleza puede ser tan cruel a veces.

Sus pies ahora están bajo mi muslo, aunque parece que soy el único que está consciente de esto. Al menos sus dedos ya no están fríos. —Puedo pensar en cosas más crueles. —Digo débilmente, preguntándome qué demonios sucede. —Me voy ahora a la cama.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Me mira de nuevo con esos enormes y húmedos ojos como si no quisiera que me vaya. De verdad no entiendo qué podría ser tan atractivo sobre mi compañía. —Me quedaré otro rato despierta si no te importa. Intentaré no despertarte cuando vaya a la cama.

Asiento y desaparezco dentro del baño, cepillo mis dientes y me cambio, pero mientras me muevo para cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio, me detengo.

La dejo abierta, tan abierta como me atrevo, y me meto en la cama, preguntándome una vez más qué demonios estoy haciendo. Me adormezco, pero no pasa mucho antes de que haya movimiento afuera y abro los ojos para ver fuera del corredor.

Como un recordatorio de la noche anterior, ella está en el baño con la puerta medio cerrada, pero no lo suficiente como para bloquear mi vista en el espejo. Su blusa está deslizándose por sus hombros y está jalándose el top por encima de su cabeza. Sus desnudos pechos rebotan mientras gira los talones y de pronto se pone en puntillas. Me siento como un pervertido. Un voyerista. Tiene la mitad de mi edad y no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella.

Ella ni siquiera me lo ahorra poniéndose rápidamente la camiseta para dormir. En lugar de eso toma una botella que parece haber comprado hoy y comienza a aplicarse loción –primero frotándose los brazos, y luego a través de su torso y estómago. Es fascinante, porque sé que las mujeres pueden ser meticulosas con el cuidado de su piel y el ritual de cuidado, pero es la primera vez que lo he visto en acción. No pone atención particular a sus pechos, pero verla acariciarse, incluso de manera casual, hace que al aire quede atrapado en mi garganta. Sus pezones se han tornado ligeramente más rosas y está viéndose de nuevo en el espejo.

Y de pronto me mira.

Cierro rápidamente los ojos, pero ella es una ninja, no una tonta, y sé que probablemente me ha visto.

Tal vez no. Echo un vistazo a través de parpados apenas abiertos y no está mirando en mi dirección -se ha agachado y está aplicándose la loción en las piernas. Se endereza una última vez y esos increíblemente estéticos y bonitos pechos desaparecen debajo de una voluminosa camiseta. Lloro su perdida.

Apaga la luz y se mueve hacia el sofá, pero no sin detenerse fuera de la puerta de mi dormitorio y susurrar suavemente: —Buenas noches.

Cuando se ha ido, me giro para presionar la cara dentro del lado frío de la almohada. Estoy medio excitado y completamente avergonzado, y jalo mi miembro a través del bóxer, aunque no estoy seguro de si estoy intentando deshacerme del deseo o prolongarlo.

La semi-erección se desvanece gradualmente, pero los pensamientos sobre ella no. La veo en mi mente, estirándose provocativamente en mi sofá –las sábanas tal vez enredándose en sus largas y desnudas piernas y su camiseta levantándose para revelar suave vientre. O tal vez está durmiendo bocabajo con su perfecto trasero alzándose, como si rogara ser tocado.

Me salgo de la cama, diciéndome a mí mismo que solo voy a beber algo en la cocina, y si por casualidad la veo durmiendo en el sofá… bien, ¿Qué hay con ello? Es mi casa.

Pero las luces están encendidas en la sala y salgo al corredor para encontrarme con una muy despierta Sakura. Está sentada contra la almohada con las mantas enredadas sobre su cuerpo y está leyendo un libro. Mi libro. Aunque no es uno de los trabajos de Jiraiya.

—Oh. —Dice, sonriendo como si estuviera tanto complacida como avergonzada por haber sido atrapada. —Lo siento. No podía dormir así que pensé en leer.

Me rasco el brazo más que consciente. —Para ser honesto, tampoco puedo dormir yo. —Digo.

—¿Es por los monos, no? —Adivina.

—Uh… algo más, creo. —Digo vagamente. —Sólo vine por algo de agua.

—¡No dejes que te detenga! —Insiste, pero siento que está observando intensamente mi espalda mientras tomo un vaso y agrego agua en él. La veo por encima de mi hombro y su sonrisa se hace más amplia.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto.

—No puedo superar el verte sin la máscara puesta. —Me dice. —Luces tan diferente. Siento que eres dos personas completamente diferentes.

Demuestra cuánto invierte la gente en las apariencias. Le sonrío levemente, inseguro de qué hacer. —¿Actúo diferente o algo?

—Un poco, sí. —Dice, tomándome por sorpresa. —Tu sonrisa luce un poco más precavida, creo. ¿Te sientes inseguro sin la máscara? ¿Es por eso que la usas?

Es algo tarde como para estar preguntando cosas tan personales. Intento desviar su atención. —¿Qué libro estás leyendo?

—'Los viajes de Uno Taro'. —Me dice, alzando el libro para que lo vea. —Es sobre las aventuras de un chico.

—¿En qué parte vas? —Pregunto.

—Cerca del tercer capítulo. —Dice, arrugando la nariz. —No me gusta mucho el personaje. Constantemente está siguiendo caminos tontos para obtener el poder más grande de todos. No creo que sea un pensamiento sano para un chico tan joven.

Yo sonrío y me muevo a la espalda del sofá. Está pensando en Sasuke. Puedo verlo por la forma en que le frunce el ceño al libro como si fuera más que una historia clásica sobre la llegada a la madurez. El pueblo del héroe, después de todo, es atacado y devastado en su primer capítulo y el resto del libro narra las crónicas de su viaje mientras deja el pueblo buscando enorme poder para cometer venganza contra los que lo lastimaron y a los suyos, así como poder para reconstruir el lugar que lo vio nacer.

Al final el chico se da cuenta de lo inútil que ha sido su viaje y que en realidad era más necesitado en su pueblo, así que regresa con las manos vacías pero infinitamente más sabio.

—Aunque aprende su lección. —Le digo. —Antes de que lo destruya.

Sakura mira a su regazo y cierra el libro. —¿Crees que volverá a casa algún día? —Pregunta en silencio.

Sinceramente no lo sé. Sasuke es casi tan necio como Naruto en muchos aspectos, y no me sorprendería realmente si de verdad su sed de sangre lo conduce a su destrucción. Su única esperanza es que él sea lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar lo que persigue.

Pero no estoy seguro de si lo es. Al menos no lo es solo, y no confío en que él se dé cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Tal vez. —Digo ambiguo. —No recuerdo cómo termina la historia.

Ella me mira sorprendida, y puedo ver que está preguntándose si estamos hablando de lo mismo. Le sonrío de nuevo para que sepa que sí. Sólo que ninguno de los dos quiere ser realmente directo.

—Debería regresar a la cama. —Le digo, luego de que el silencio se estira demasiado.

—Por supuesto. —Susurra, mirándome con ojos velados. —Pero ¿No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches?

Siento que el aire en mis pulmones se congela y por un rato sólo puedo verla, mi pensamiento arrastrándose con lentitud. Ella me mira como si hubiera hecho una petición completamente razonable, pero hay cierto brillo travieso en sus ojos y sabe que me ha puesto donde quiere y está esperando a que responda.

No tengo idea de por qué lo hago –tal vez porque he sido retado y no quiero parecer cobarde, o tal vez porque quiero hacerlo, porque ella es joven y hermosa y está dispuesta. Un hombre cuerdo se reiría y pensaría que es una broma e iría a dormir inmediatamente.

No creo estar cuerdo desde que tengo trece.

Mis piernas se mueven sin permiso, y siento como me conducen a cada paso. Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco. No estaba esperando esto y me observa con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión mientras inclina su cabeza hacia arriba, presentándome su cara. Me inclino sobre el respaldo del sofá y presiono los labios contra su suave mejilla –su piel tan suave que siento que estoy besando seda. Puedo oler su cabello, puedo oler la leche de arroz y el jazmín de su gel de baño, y puedo oler lo que creo es su perfume, pero no puede cubrir _su_ olor. Su marca. La esencia que la distingue de todos los demás. La esencia de su feminidad, fértil, joven y dulce.

Retrocedo lentamente y ella gira la cabeza hacia mí mientras lo hago. Su nariz casi choca con la mía y nuestros labios están demasiado cerca, ¿Quiere que la bese ahí también? ¿Por qué quiere que bese sus labios?

Me enderezo por completo y su sonrisa es la de un zorro que ha acorralado al conejo. Pero eso la hace sonar como si fuera demasiado predadora y calculadora. No lo es. Ella está triunfante, pero su sonrisa es una de bendición, como si hubiéramos ganado algo bueno los dos. Tal vez ¿Yo soy el zorro, y su sonrisa es la de la zorra que lo ha conquistado?

La chica es demasiado madura para tener dieciséis.

—Buenas noches, entonces. —Me dice suavemente.

Recuerdo donde estoy y donde se supone que debo estar. —Buenas noches. —Repito, y desaparezco detrás de mi habitación.

El sueño es más evasivo que nunca. El cielo comienza a aclararse mientras la mañana llega y sigo sin poder dormir. Escucho a Sakura en la cocina y entonces en el baño, y sigo incapaz de dormir. Mi reloj me dice que he estado despierto y sin moverme por ocho horas seguidas, y la cabeza de Sakura aparece por la puerta para decirme que se va a trabajar, y otra vez, me agradece.

* * *

Paso el día como si estuviera muerto en vida. Algunas personas se dan cuenta y comentan que parezco incluso más distante de lo usual y Genma incluso bromea diciéndome que si Sakura me mantuvo despierto con sus astutas jugarretas. De cierta forma tiene razón. Aunque decido no decírselo. Literalmente choco con Sakura en la torre del Hokage de nuevo mientras doblo en una esquina del ala este y ella gira en la misma esquina pero viniendo del ala norte. Nos sonreímos con vergüenza el uno al otro como haríamos cualquier otro día, pero hoy ella pasa su mano a través de mi estómago mientras me deja atrás y continúa su camino. De nuevo, me recuerdo que nuestra relación ha cambiado un poco, como si el mundo estuviera perfectamente igual, pero nosotros dado un pequeño paso fuera de él.

Le pregunto a Naruto sobre actualizaciones del departamento de Sakura cuando lo veo en el Ichiraku. Él parece hablar más con ella sobre esas cosas que lo que hace conmigo. Me dice que: —Ella encontró un nuevo lugar, pero no puede permitirse el depósito. —Y que: —Está esperando a que nos den una nueva misión de alto rango en la semana para que pueda hacer el pago o algo así.

—¿Por qué no nos pide algo de dinero? —Pregunto.

—No le gusta depender así de la gente. —Dice. Él la conoce más que yo. —Es algo neurótica con ser una carga para la gente.

Eso explica por qué, cuando regreso a casa esa tarde, encuentro otra comida en mi mesa.

—Lavé algo de ropa hoy. —Me dice mientras comemos. —Lavé algo de tu ropa también, espero que no te importe. Tenía espacio para prendas extra y no veía el caso de desperdiciar agua.

—No debiste hacerlo. —Le digo.

Ella responde: —No es problema. En serio.

Sus habilidades para lavar sobrepasan a las mías. Y cuando checo, encuentro que toda la ropa sucia que había ido acumulándose en la canasta junto a la puerta del baño ahora está lavada, limpia, doblada y guardada en mis cajones. Incluso ha doblado mi ropa interior. _Nunca_ doblo mi ropa interior.

No estoy seguro de qué hacer con todo esto.

—Hay una comedia romántica esta noche. —Me dice mientras ayuda a lavar los platos. —¿Quieres verla conmigo?

No me gustan las comedias románticas. Te pudren el cerebro con tontos e irreales retratos de las relaciones y son completamente predecibles. El hombre _siempre_ consigue a la mujer, y viceversa. Nunca habrá una comedia sobre una joven seduciendo inconscientemente a su maestro, mudándose a su casa, poniendo su cepillo de dientes junto al de él, su jabón acomodado con el suyo, sus costumbres reinando sobre las de él. Y nunca hay suficiente sexo entre ellos. Aunque tal vez lo último sea algo bueno, porque si me avergoncé viendo monos cerca de esta chica…

—Seguro. —Le digo. —¿Por qué no?

La película es sobre un hombre y una mujer, ambos anormalmente bien parecidos y carismáticos. Se supone que debemos creer que el hombre está pasando una mala racha porque ha perdido su trabajo bien pagado y su esposa que es algo molesta ya no se interesa por él, y su vida apesta porque todavía tiene una casa ridículamente grande y un montón de dinero y cinco diferentes niños presumiblemente adorables. Miro alrededor de mi departamento y sé que si el hombre viviera en mi hogar, esta película sin duda sería considerada una enorme tragedia.

La mujer entra en escena para limpiar la casa y cuidar a sus hijos, e inevitablemente sanar su corazón. Estoy seguro de que logra llevar a la perfección las tres tareas, pero nunca lo vi de hecho. Porque me quedé dormido a la mitad.

Me despierto cuando Sakura me pica las costillas y abro los ojos para ver los créditos pasando en pantalla.

—Te quedaste dormido. —Me acusa con un puchero. Está inclinada sobre mí, sus suaves pechos apretándose contra mi brazo y su barbilla posada en mi hombro.

—Lo siento. —Digo penosamente, aunque es difícil estar realmente arrepentido.

—Duermes mucho, sabes. —Me dice. —Me pregunto si estás enfermo, ¿Cuándo fue tu última revisión en el hospital?

Demasiado tiempo atrás. —No es nada. —Respondo. —Solo que no soy tan joven como solía ser. No espero que lo entiendas. Apenas has dejado los pañales.

Digo para poner algo de distancia entre los dos. Para recordarle que de verdad apenas es más que una niña, pero no creo que esté de acuerdo. Sólo me frunce el ceño. —Tú apenas eres viejo. —Me dice. —Así que no intentes jugar esa carta conmigo. Ni siquiera veo canas.

Ella me toca el cabello como si estuviera buscando alguna, y sonrío aunque no quiera. ¿Cómo un hombre que nació sin ninguna pigmentación capilar sabe cuándo se está haciendo viejo? Mi cabello nunca cambiará, ni siquiera cuando muera, ¿Probablemente lo perderé y me quedaré calvo antes de eso? ¿Tal vez ya está empezando?

Sakura no ha dejado de correr sus dedos a través de mi cabello, aunque ahora no parece estar preocupada por buscar agujas imaginarias en el pajar. Sus uñas me rascan ligeramente el cuero cabelludo mientras tuerce un mechón entre sus dedos. La miro y ella sonríe.

—¿Ya te vas a la cama? —Me pregunta antes de que pueda decirlo.

—Estoy más que cansado. —Respondo.

—Entonces, buenas noches y dulces sueños. —Me dice, y entonces se inclina para besarme con suavidad en la mejilla.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es girar la cabeza y atrapar su boca con la mía. Pero no creo que sea parte de las reglas del juego. Ella retrocede y me deja levantarme y camino sin ninguna otra palabra hacia mi dormitorio donde una vez más me desnudo y me meto bajo las sabanas de la cama sin nada más que mi ropa interior y camiseta sin mangas.

Mi puerta se abre. Yo espero.

Debo estar realmente cansado porque me quedo dormido de nuevo, y me encuentro despertando abruptamente por el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose. Abro los ojos y me encuentro decepcionado al darme cuenta de que ha cerrado la puerta para cambiarse ¿Tal vez nunca fue intencional? ¿Tal vez no sabía que estaba despierto viéndola las otras dos noches? ¿Probablemente _sí_ me vio mirándola la otra noche y estaba disgustada? Para ella tal vez no soy nada más que un viejo pervertido. Estoy comenzando a pensar que de verdad lo soy.

Me giro, enojado conmigo por dejarme llevar. Para ser un completo genio, me siento como un completo imbécil esta noche.

La puerta de baño se abre de nuevo y escucho a Sakura apagar la luz. Ahora la única luz que entra en mi habitación es la que viene por mi ventana gracias a la farola de la calle. Espero escucharla susurrar buenas noches desde la puerta, pero la voz que escucho viene de dentro de mi habitación.

—Sensei. —Susurra. —No puedo encontrar mi camiseta, ¿Estaría bien si tomo una de las tuyas?

—En la cajonera. —Murmuro, señalando vagamente el mueble que estoy encarando.

Sale de las sombras y se interna en el brillo de la luz callejera y justo entonces me doy cuenta de que está desnuda, salvo por unas diminutas pantaletas. Tiene un brazo presionado encima de sus pechos, pero sirve más para enfatizarlos que para esconderlos. Se acuclilla y abre el cajón con su mano libre. Sabe exactamente donde están mis pijamas parece, tal vez porque las ha lavado. Una camiseta negra es seleccionada y la presiona contra su pecho en lugar del brazo.

Ella me da una sonrisa tímida. —Lo siento. —Dice. —No te voy a molestar de nuevo.

Sakura _me molestará_ de nuevo, porque _tiene la intención_ de molestarme. Estoy seguro de eso ahora. Es una actriz fenomenal, porque no hay razón por la que ella tenga que entrar a mi habitación sin ropa encima para pedir una camiseta. Lo hace porque puede, y porque quiere ver cómo reaccionaré.

Tengo que apretar con fuerza las sábanas mientras observo la lisa piel de su desnuda espalda moverse, de regreso a las oscuras sombras.

Me duermo esta ocasión, pero sólo porque estoy demasiado cansado físicamente por mis problemáticos pensamientos como para permanecer despierto. Sueño. Sueño con ella. Estoy de nuevo en el sofá con ella, viendo una comedia romántica sobre monos. Sus pechos están presionados contra mi brazo y sus labios succionando mi cuello, besando y mordiendo mientras asciende a mi oreja. Y entonces se convierte en Pakkun, y mis sueños de nuevo están en mi control, pienso que sé que me he quedado sin lugares para esconderme de ella.

* * *

Soy despertado por alguien sacudiéndome el brazo. Es Sakura. Me sonríe mientras abro los ojos para parpadearle rápidamente. —Tienes que levantarte. —Me dice. —Tenemos una misión hoy.

Ella no me permitirá llegar tarde. Me envía al baño para ducharme mientras ella desayuna, luego cambiamos; me hago el desayuno mientras ella se ducha. No tengo mucho apetito en la mañana, y me conformo con una manzana antes de irme a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Paso la puerta del baño, y no estoy seguro de si estoy del todo sorprendido de que la ha dejado ligeramente abierta. Me detengo con la manzana en la mano y echo un vistazo por la abertura. A través del vapor la veo en la regadera; se está lavando el cabello con la espalda hacia mí, y luego se enjuaga, el agua corriendo por sus pulcras curvas. Se gira, pero sigue con los ojos firmemente cerrados para que no le entre el shampoo. Sus senos están perfectos y brillantes y el agua se desliza entre ellos y por encima de su vientre, dirigiéndose hacia el achurado de mojado vello rosa que marca su sexo.

Inclino la cabeza y muerdo la manzana, y sé que tengo que moverme, porque eso sería la cosa más decente que hacer.

No creo haber sido decente desde que ella vive aquí.

¿Qué haría si yo entro ahí y la empujara contra la pared? ¿Gritaría por ira y miedo? ¿O me daría las mismas sonrisas provocativas que me ha estado dando desde los últimos días y me susurraría sucios ánimos? Honestamente pienso que sería lo último, y por medio segundo, siento que alzo la mano para abrir la puerta un poco más, el deseo elevándose en mis pantalones. Pero mi desconfianza innata se hace presente en el último minuto y termino simplemente observando tanto como me atrevo, hasta que ella cierra las llaves del agua y se mueve a ciegas buscando la toalla. Creo que sabe que estoy observando y quiere que la vea, o al menos le importa.

Me salgo de la habitación, vestido, y al mismo tiempo ella sale del baño, también vestida. Su cabello está mojado y atado en un nudo detrás de su cabeza. —¿Listo? —Dice con una sonrisa que arranca el aliento. Sus mejillas están rosadas por el calor de la ducha.

—Listo. —Digo, asintiendo, y nos movemos al punto de encuentro.

* * *

Naruto y Sai están impresionados de que he llegado a tiempo por una vez, y lo atribuyen a la influencia de Sakura en mí. No puedo protestar, porque es verdad. Todavía estaría intentando cepillarme los dientes con café en este momento si ella no hubiera estado ahí para jalarme fuera de la puerta.

Comenzamos la misión, y sé que si es exitosa, Sakura tendrá suficiente dinero como para hacer el depósito de su nuevo apartamento y se irá del mío. ¿Debería estar feliz o triste? No lo sé. ¿Debería sabotear o no la misión? No lo he decidido todavía.

Una chica ha sido secuestrada. Sus captores la cambiarán por un rescate el día de hoy en un aislado bosque adentro de los salvajes valles de la Frontera oriental. Nuestro objetivo es simple: recuperar a la chica sin daño alguno y atrapar a los secuestradores. No hay necesidad de llevar el rescate. Sólo tenemos que encargarnos de regresar.

Antes de que los secuestradores lleguen a la locación, Naruto, el más hábil de nosotros con el Henge no Jutsu, se transforma en el lingote de oro que se supone que intercambiaremos por la chica. Sai, Sakura y yo esperamos, aunque ellos están entreteniéndose de lo lindo arrojándose el gran peso de Naruto entre ellos como si de verdad fuera un lingote. Observo como Sai intenta coquetear con Sakura usando consejos sociales que probablemente ha aprendido de un libro y veo a Sakura regresarle el coqueteo. Pero no amablemente. Le está atormentando más que tentándolo. Él no tiene oportunidad y ella lo sabe, pero es como un gato con un ratón que no pretende comer, sólo juega con él.

Me pregunto si está haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

* * *

Los secuestradores llegan y el plan va como la seda. Tomo la barra de oro y me muevo a través del campo y me detengo entre mi grupo y su grupo. Uno de los secuestradores trae a la chica y entonces intercambiamos nuestros _cargamentos._ Yo tomo a la chica y la llevo a nuestro lado del campo, y ellos sin saberlo toman a Naruto.

Apresuro a la chica para moverla a una locación segura detrás de los árboles y con un sonoro crujido escucho el jutsu de Naruto romperse detrás de mí; cuando miro por encima de mi hombro, veo que hay docenas de Narutos por todo el bosque. Ni siquiera necesita un equipo cuando tiene tantos clones eficientes, pero Sakura y Sai se han unido a él, y la batalla comienza.

Me muevo y protejo a la chica. Uno, y entonces dos renegados se separan del grupo e intentan reclamarla, pero hago que retrocedan con poco esfuerzo mientras la chica grita, cobardes como ella esperan que yo termine muerto.

Un dolor atraviesa mi cadera y me doblo por ello. Sangre caliente está corriendo por mi pierna y puedo ver algo afilado –un kunai o una espada- me ha dado y cortado a profundidad. Ha sido arrojado pero no puedo ver al culpable de ello. Aunque no importa. En segundos la pelea se ha terminado y Naruto ha derrotado a la mayoría de los ninjas secuestradores.

Sakura ve mi sangre y corre. Cae de rodillas frente a mí y me dice que me quede quieto mientras presiona con una mano la herida. El dolor se desvanece y la sangre para, pero no tenemos el tiempo que perder para sanarla perfectamente. Atamos a los secuestradores, algunos son ninjas renegados con enormes precios sobre sus cabezas, y los arrastramos a ellos y a la chica a Konoha.

* * *

La misión es un éxito, pero eso era de esperarse. La Hokage nos despide y nos dice que podemos recoger nuestros cheques de pago el día siguiente. Sakura brilla complacida. Su nuevo apartamento es un hecho.

Celebramos en Ichiraku –por idea de Naruto- y por destino o coincidencia, me encuentro sentado junto a Sakura. Ella se ríe y bromea con Naruto, se burla de Sai sin compasión alguna y les golpea cuando hablan sobre la forma en que ella derrotó a un par de secuestradores, comparándola con un 'oso rabioso'.

—Todos tuvimos nuestra tanda de chicos malos hoy. —Dice magnánima.

—Excepto por Kakashi-sensei. —Naruto se ríe. —Quien se quedó atrás con la niñita.

Está bromeando y yo sonrío. Sakura normalmente se uniría a cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de mí, pero por primera vez me sorprende y en lugar de eso sale a mi defensa. —Estaba ocupado salvando a la damisela en desgracia. —Dice, sonriéndome. —Creo que es muy noble y caballeroso.

Bajo la barra su mano se posa en mi rodilla, apretándola. Lo dejo pasar y continuo leyendo mi libro como si no me diera cuenta. Esas cositas que me hace y que no debería… han dejado de sorprenderme. Conozco su juego. Sé que si reacciono sólo la animaré a seguir. Pero si no, ella aumentará sus jugarretas hasta que reaccione.

* * *

Voy a casa yo solo, dejando a Sakura con Sai y Naruto. Mi cadera herida está comenzando a doler y estoy cojeando porque el arreglo de emergencia de Sakura no fue suficiente como para curarme. Una vez en mi departamento me cambio y me pongo unos pijamas limpios y paso el resto de la tarde viendo televisión, otro habito que estoy tomando de ella. Mi cadera pulsa recordándome el dolor que tiene, presiono la mano en la herida distraídamente. Tendré que ir al hospital mañana para que lo revise un médico antes de que algo drástico suceda –como que se me caiga la pierna.

Sakura entra a las nueve en punto cuando está oscurecido lo suficiente como para que las farolas en la calle se enciendan. Está ligeramente risueña, riéndose mientras cruza la puerta, haciéndome pensar que tal vez está algo borracha.

—Buenas noches. —Me dice, sonriéndome ampliamente. —Espero que te des cuenta de que estás en mi cama. Algunas chicas quizás lo tomarían como una invitación.

—No será tu cama por mucho más tiempo. —Le recuerdo. —¿No te vas a ir pronto?

—Mm. —Su sonrisa se hace más grande.

—¿Cuándo? —Le pregunto.

—Oh, ¿Quién sabe? —Me dice, sonando distante. —¿Mañana? ¿El día siguiente? ¿Tal vez nunca? Probablemente ahora esté aquí contigo para siempre.

No estoy seguro de si podré sobrevivir al estrés de eso.

—¿Estás pensando en cuánto extrañarás mi cocina? ¿O tener a alguien más que haga la colada? —Se mueve dentro de la cocina para tomar algo de agua. —Supongo que es como adquirir una esposa gratis, ¿No? ¿Me aprecias?

—Te aprecio. —Le dijo con cierta pesadez.

Ella se termina el vaso de agua y lo deja en la barra con un resuello. —Creo que quiero dormirme ya. —Declara. —La misión me agotó.

Siento lo mismo, así que me levanto. —Te dejaré entonces. —Le digo, y camino hacia mi dormitorio.

Ella detecta mi cojera instantáneamente. —¿Qué pasa? —Me dice, la preocupación repentina hace que su voz se escuche sobria. —¿Eso es sangre?

Miro a mi cadera y como ha dicho, hay una mancha roja sobre el algodón gris de los pantalones del pijama, parpadeo estúpidamente y todo lo que puedo decir es: —Oh. Sí.

Sakura se precipita hacia mí. Mueve la mano hacia la cintura de mis pantalones, y puedo ver que intenta jalarla para ver la herida, pero la detengo. No estoy usando ropa interior. —Esto necesita ser revisado por un médico. —Me dice con seriedad. No parece tan borracha ahora.

—Verá a uno en la mañana. —Digo.

—¿Por qué? Puedo hacerlo yo.

Cambio de posición de mala gana.

—¿De verdad prefieres sufrir una noche entera de dolor y sangrar en tu cama para que mañana te revisen en el hospital, cuando puedes tener a uno de los mejores médicos de la aldea sanándote ahora mismo?

Bueno, cuando lo pone así, _por supuesto_ que suena tonto. Normalmente no protestaría pero la herida está en un lugar muy privado –demasiado cerca de mi entrepierna como para que sea cómodo.

—Vamos. —Me dice, tomando mi mano. —Acuéstate en la cama y lo arreglaré.

No tengo oportunidad. Si protesto sólo intentaría convencerme o molestaría para dejarla hacer lo que quiere, así que en silencio dejo que me lleve hasta el dormitorio donde ella jala las mantas y me hace acostarme. Me levanta la camiseta hasta el ombligo y entonces se detiene. Ha visto las marcas.

—Ese es un sospechoso patrón de cicatrización. —Comenta en silencio, trazando con los dedos una de las cuatro cicatrices que corren de mi ombligo hacía cuatro diferentes direcciones.

¿Qué puedo decirle? Son cicatrices de tortura. Apenas era más viejo que ella cuando me capturó el enemigo y un cuchillo enterrado en mi vientre fue arrastrado de izquierda a derecha, luego de arriba hacia abajo. Suficientemente profundo como para hacerme sangrar como un cerdo y que mi ombligo se convirtiera en un tintero que utilizaron para hundir un pincel y escribir los sellos del jutsu de tortura por todo mi cuerpo. Seguramente apenas era una bebita por esos días.

Pero su toque en las sensibles marcas hace que mi estómago se apriete y mis músculos se pongan rígidos. Sólo está interesada en la reacción, no en la historia.

Lentamente desliza los pantalones lo suficiente como para exponer la herida que me hice hoy. Está en mi costado izquierdo, una pulgada lejos de mi cadera y sólo unos centímetros más lejos de donde el vello púbico comienza. Es en el lado más lejano a ella, y descansa un brazo contra mi abdomen mientras cubre la herida con su mano. Usa la otra para mantener los pantalones lejos del camino. Entonces el proceso de sanación comienza.

Instantáneamente el dolor se desvanece y mi cadera se siente dormida mientras comienza. Por el ceño en su rostro, está concentrándose mucho en su tarea y remotamente interesada en el hecho de que su pulgar está rozando el áspero vello blanco de mi parte inferior.

Sanar siempre se siente bien una vez que el dolor se ha ido. Es como si un rayo de pura energía estuviera concentrado en tu cuerpo, calmando y relajándote en el mejor masaje que el dinero pudiera comprar. Pero esta vez no se siente bien. Se siente grandioso. Se siente fantástico.

Su chakra está dentro de mí, extendiéndose más de lo que inicialmente creía, haciendo cosquillear mis nervios y excitándome. Puedo sentir mi pecho haciéndose pesado y mi respiración viniendo en cortos jadeos. La habitación está haciéndose caliente y el techo está girando, y mi cabeza se mueve de lado a lado como si olas de algo –no completamente placentero pero igualmente satisfactorio- recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Me estoy excitando. Se da cuenta de ello pronto porque ha cambiado de manos y su mano ahora está encima de mi entrepierna, su desnudo brazo rozando el delgado material que está sobre mi pene.

—Sakura. —Digo. Estoy intentando advertirla, porque sin importar la gravedad de la herida, esto no lo vale.

Ella sólo dice: —No he terminado. —Y continúa de cualquier forma. Su brazo acaricia mi creciente erección. Ella puede sentirlo. _Debe_ sentirlo. Sería una tonta ingenua si no supiera del efecto que está teniendo sobre mí, y en estos días estoy más que segura que Sakura puede ser cualquier cosa menos una tonta ingenua. Sabe lo que me está haciendo. Creo que incluso quiere hacerlo. Su chakra continúa extendiéndose, calentando mi sangre y dejándome absolutamente desesperado por un respiro o algo de alivio. La urgencia de tomar su mano y presionarla contra esa caliente y doliente parte mía que ella ha excitado es una casi irresistible.

Entonces, de la nada, ella dice. —Ya está. —Y el brillo de su chakra se desvanece mientras talla el lugar en mi cadera donde estaba la herida. Ahora está completamente cerrada y como nueva. —¿Te sientes bien ahora?

Apenas puedo hablar. No quiero que deje de tocarme y simplemente no puedo confiar en mí.

Pero así no es como se supone que va el juego.

Ella me sonríe, y tal vez no se ha dado cuenta de que tengo la verga tan dura como una piedra y apretada bajo los confines de mis pijamas. Ella no está viendo ahí, está mirando mi cara. —¿Estás bien, Sensei? —Me pregunta.

Tomo la manta y la jalo sobre mí, girándome de costado para ponerme en posición fetal por la vergüenza. —Gracias, Sakura. —Le digo, mi voz está vacía. Me siento detestable y pervertido y no quiero verla ahora porque estoy preocupado y seguro de que veré un brillo de malicia en sus ojos y tal vez la sonrisa de una problemática. De la zorra que ha acorralado al zorro. O peor –la de la gata que está jugando con su ratón.

—Me voy a la cama. —Susurra en mi oreja. —¿Me gané un beso de buenas noches?

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando retomar mi control. Está tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento en mi cuello, bajo mi oreja. Me tardo demasiado en responder y ella se inclina sobre mí, presionando sus cálidos y suaves labios contra mi ceja. Ella deja algo de humedad en ese punto y me está quemando.

Incluso cuando sale del dormitorio, no puedo relajarme. Mientras ella esté en el departamento, no estoy seguro. Sé que si me duermo, ella sólo me perseguirá en mis sueños, asechando en mis más básicos pensamientos y deseos subconscientes.

Tiene que irse. Por el bien de ambos.

Pero temo que sea demasiado tarde de cualquier forma.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Continuará…_

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Estoy buscando trabajo, así que con toda probabilidad mis proyectos se retrasarán y seguro me tomaré de 15 a 21 días para las actualizaciones. Así que, más o menos espero tener la segunda parte de Ninfa para finales de enero.

Sobre **Better Man** (que inicialmente se publicaría en enero) De nuevo **Kakashisgf** me dejó colgada y le envié hasta donde tengo (capítulo 10) y no me ha mandado correcciones. En la semana planeo enviarle un nuevo correo para avisarle mis intenciones de publicar en febrero. Crucen los dedos, porque no me ha dicho si quiere que traduzcamos todo antes de subirlo.

Si bien Better Man tiene capítulos bastante cortitos al principio, no podré subirlos de golpe porque si consigo algo, no me quedará mucho tiempo para sentarme y escribir. Ojalá puedan entenderme. Pero en serio, en serio, pueden contar con que tendrán esas traducciones.

 **Espero que puedan tenerme paciencia para la actualización de la historia y muchas gracias por leer.**

PD Estoy trabajando en las respuestas que les debo a varios, ¡Espero terminar mañana!

Saludos :3


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Nymph** _pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

Sakura tiene 16 años de edad en esta historia.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** ¡La última vez en "Ninfa"! Sakura molesta a Kakashi por ser mujer. Y ahora… ¡La conclusión!_

* * *

 **Ninfa**

 **-Segunda Parte-**

 **N** o puedo describir mi humor del día siguiente, pero estaba lejos de ser felicidad. Me arrincono en la esquina más silenciosa del cuarto común de los cuarteles, escribiendo de manera ilegible algunos reportes y fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera lo suficientemente tonto como para aventurarse a acercarse a mí. Puedo atribuir esto a varias cosas, la mayoría culpa de Sakura. Tengo el horrible sentimiento de que tal vez mi herida de ayer no fuera un accidente, y que el kunai que me cortó no vino de un enemigo, sino de una peligrosa jovencita. No puedo estar seguro, pero si mi instinto está en lo correcto, temo por lo confiable que resulte ella en el campo de batalla. Pero tal vez, tengo este sentimiento porque he pasado la mayor parte de la noche en un doloroso estado de excitación que no encontraba ningún alivio, y esto, creo, es una razón más que suficiente como para que un hombre se comporte como un imbécil malhumorado.

Luego de ponerme consciente o inconscientemente en el límite sólo usando su chakra, se preparó para la cama de la misma forma que siempre como si nada raro sucediera. Pero con 'De la misma forma que siempre', quiero decir que una vez más dejó la puerta del baño abierta mientras se cambiaba. Podría haber mirado de haber querido. Ella me hubiera dejado. Me estaba permitido ver la carne desnuda de una joven a la que no tenía derecho, pero en lugar de eso sólo me tendí de espaldas y mantuve los ojos pegados al techo.

Estoy cansando de este juego.

Ni siquiera Genma se acerca a mí ahora. Por las miradas de preocupación que me dirige desde una distancia prudente, creo que él ha llegado a la conclusión que la presencia de Sakura en mi hogar ha comenzado a hacerme gracia, lo cual es cierto, aunque probablemente no de la forma en que él cree.

Evito ir de nuevo a casa hasta mucho más tarde de lo que normalmente haría. Continúo sentado en el escritorio de la habitación común, ignorando los papeles a medio terminar frente a mí, en lugar de concentrarme en observar el avanzar del segundero en el reloj de pared. A las seis, Sakura indudablemente está haciendo algo para que los comamos en la cocina; cocinando cosas ridículamente sofisticadas que harán que probablemente los vecinos se pregunten por qué de la nada he decidido comenzar a comer cosas gourmet luego de años de fideos empaquetados y comidas de microondas. A las siete probablemente está preguntándose dónde estoy, y mi plato de comida se enfriará. Para las ocho me imagino que está limpiando como si fuera su responsabilidad, y me molesta. Deseo que se fuera, deseo que dejara de tocar las cosas que me pertenecen, poniendo su marca en ellas, haciéndolas más suyas que mías. Deseo que dejara mi departamento y que nunca me moleste más, pero al mismo tiempo deseo su proximidad. La quiero cerca. La quiero _a ella._

No me muevo hasta que el reloj marca diez y media. La habitación común se ha vaciado excepto por mí y las otras personas que están en el edificio son los conserjes, los adictos al trabajo, y los hombres como yo que están evitando a sus esposas, novias o a sus estudiantes femeninas perturbadoramente sexuales.

Mis pies se sienten pesados mientras camino a casa, no tengo ninguna prisa por apresurar la inevitable confrontación. Porque planeo hacerlo esta noche. Hoy ella debió conseguir el pago por la última misión, que debería ser más que suficiente como para cubrir el depósito de su nuevo departamento, así que no tiene ninguna excusa para seguir conmigo. Doblo la esquina de mi calle y tomo nota de la luz que viene desde la ventana de mi departamento. Ella está ahí. No encajaría en su estilo exasperantemente concienzudo irse sin apagar las luces.

Está dormida en el sofá cuando entro, un sobre roto apretado contra su pecho y un brazo colgando del borde del mueble. Las imágenes que tengo en mi cabeza –de lisos y desnudos muslos con una manta enredada entre ellos y una camiseta levantada de manera indecente mientras duerme en provocativas posiciones- de pronto vuelan de mi cabeza para ser reemplazados por la realidad. No es sexy cuando duerme.

Es hermosa.

Por un momento la vista de sus mejillas me arranca el aliento y la amargura se aleja de mis pensamientos. Sólo es una chica; envuelta en mantas con el cabello revuelto sobre los cojines en perfecta quietud como si hubiera estado ahí gracias a haberse picado el dedo en una rueca.

La observo por mucho tiempo. Eventualmente ella suspira y su dedo se mueve, y recuerdo que estoy de pie en mi departamento observando obsesivamente a una joven dormir. Hay una palabra para describir esto: es _lascivo._

El sobre atrapa mi atención y por un momento frunzo el ceño, ¿Está leyendo mi correo ahora? Algo de mi cinismo se hace presente de nuevo y recuerdo las siniestras cosas que esta chica me ha estado haciendo últimamente. Lo deslizo con cuidado fuera de su agarre, intentando ignorar la forma en que se arrastra por sus pechos, y que sus pezones son extremadamente visibles a través de la camiseta blanca.

En la cocina, vacío el contenido del sobre en la mesa y giro el papel que cae. Me doy cuenta de mi error inmediatamente. No es nada más que su cheque de pago, y casi me río por lo paranoico que me he vuelto, pensar que ella ganaría algo por leer mi correo.

Me froto el rostro con las manos, bajándome la máscara con las palmas como si quisiera jalar mi propia piel. Justo en ese momento escucho la manta moverse y mi cabeza se mueve para verla despertar. Ella me mira desde el sofá, y por primera vez su expresión es raramente plana. No hay sonrisas secretas u ojos burlones. Sólo luce profunda y absolutamente infeliz.

—Necesitamos hablar, Sakura.

Ella asiente y su mirada va al suelo mientras se levanta y camina hacia la cocina donde estoy sentado. Mi camiseta es más que larga en ella, y aunque la busco, no puedo ver la línea de su ropa interior ¿Está usando _algo_ bajo ella? Cuando intento pensar en la mejor forma de decirle que la quiero lejos de mi hogar, ella se detiene junto a mí y levanta el cheque de la mesa. Su cara sigue sombría.

De forma casual, señalo el papel y pregunto si eso significa si se va. Después de todo, ya no tiene excusas. Sus ojos se levantan para encontrarse con los míos, y son más aburridos de lo usual. —No es suficiente. —Me dice en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Fui a ver al casero, pero ya encontró a un nuevo inquilino. Así que fui a ver a mi vieja casera para pedirle de nuevo el departamento, pero se rehusó, y por alguna razón necesita el doble de lo que al principio me pidió por los daños, y el único departamento que puedo conseguir con lo que me queda es uno arriba de la pescadería.

La observo con cuidado, medio sospechando de un engaño. Pero parece genuinamente molesta. Su mandíbula está apretada como si estuviera conteniendo alguna emoción, y la uña de su pulgar está tallando marcadas líneas en el borde del cheque. —Si quieres que me vaya, me voy. —Me dice con la voz plana. —No estoy segura de dónde, pero aun así me iré.

—No. —Digo antes de que pueda pensar sobre ello. —No, puedes quedarte.

Sólo me doy cuenta de por qué dije eso, cuando ella me dio una temblorosa pero agradecida sonrisa. Ella susurra las gracias, y entonces se está inclinando para abrazarme suavemente por el cuello. Para mi propia vergüenza, me gusta. Incluso me gusta cuando ha comenzado a llorar porque ahora no me puede soltar. Especialmente me gusta la posición que es incómoda para ella, así que tiene que sentarse en mi regazo para seguirme abrazando. La camiseta se ha levantado y sus bronceados muslos son expuestos, centímetros lejos de mi mano e incluso puedo ver las débiles marcas que han dejado sus shorts.

Yo no la rodeo o le abrazo, ni siquiera dejo que mis manos la toquen. Si lo hiciera, no sería capaz de contenerlas y vagarían por su cuerpo, y luego probablemente me encontraría levantando esa horrible camiseta y uniéndome a ella donde estábamos sentados.

¿Está haciéndolo deliberadamente? ¿Está exprimiéndose para obtener lágrimas falsas y tener una excusa para presionar su cuerpo contra el mío y llenarme de esa erótica y terrosa esencia de su cuerpo no perfumado? Su verdadera esencia es más embriagadora y tentadora que cualquier fragancia glamurosa embotellada. Me recuerda a la piel y al sudor y a la suavidad.

Mi mano toca sus temblorosos hombros, y es sólo gracias a pura fuerza de voluntad que la hago retroceder. Pero esto sólo lo vuelve peor. Me encuentro con brillantes mejillas, ojos húmedos y pechos que ascienden con cada respiración. El poder y la sutileza de los pechos casi siempre los había pasado por alto, aunque ahora amenazan con destruirme rogándome tocarlos con su suave firmeza y preciosos pezones rosados.

Me obligo a verla a la cara, y no creo que se haya dado cuenta de mis pensamientos ya que no muestra ni ofensa ni triunfo en su rostro. Sigo sin saber cuál debería esperar.

—Está bien. —Le digo. Siempre hay otras misiones. Siempre hay más cheques de pago.

Ella asiente y entonces se ríe con vergüenza mientras se muestra de acuerdo. —Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

Hay una pausa momentánea donde nos miramos el uno al otro y no sabemos qué más decir. Es el tipo de pausa donde los jóvenes impulsivos hacen cosas estúpidas como besarse por la equivoca creencia de que eso es el destino, cuando sólo se trata de una manera de llenar un incómodo silencio.

Vagamente recuerdo mi débil voto de venir aquí y decirle que empacara sus cosas, y no sólo ahora se va a quedar, está sentada medio desnuda en mi regazo con las manos detrás de mi cuello.

Ella es buena.

—Imagino que vas a dormir ahora. —Dice finalmente.

—Sí. —Digo sin poder decir otra cosa.

—Buenas noches, entonces. —Sin embargo, no hay beso de buenas noches. Parece sentir que no estoy de humor. En lugar de eso simplemente se levanta con un sonrojo –y no del tipo romántico. Es más el sonrojo de una chica que ha llorado enfrente de alguien que no ha mostrado fuertes emociones antes, no es el tipo de sonrojo de una chica que sólo usa una camiseta en el departamento de un hombre soltero. Es casi como si no tuviera consciencia de las implicaciones, ¿Tal vez es así? ¿Probablemente no tiene algún interés sexual en mí? ¿Qué todo esto viene de mí siendo un desesperado y solitario hombre proyectando su lujuria en una jovencita y sexualizando comportamiento que es de hecho perfectamente inocente e ingenuo?

Probablemente prefiera eso. Que realmente todo esté en mi imaginación, al menos así tendría alguna oportunidad de controlarlo. Pero no estoy loco, y la pequeña mano que se desliza a través de mi pecho mientras se levanta es todo menos inocente.

Me levanto con trabajo y camino a la cama. Sakura, metiéndose en su _cama_ me mira con preocupación. —Sensei. —Susurra mientras paso. —¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No. —Digo, pero no puedo profundizar. Tal vez alguien menos harto hubiera preguntado con genuino desconcierto qué le había dado esa impresión. Obviamente esta noche estoy dentro del espectro negativo de la emoción humana, pero estoy más molesto conmigo que con ella.

Parece dudar por un momento, mirando el suelo como si estuviera pensando en algo preocupante. Espero. Ella podría confesar ahora mismo y eso me salvaría de mi propia consciencia. Necesito con fuerza saber que no sólo soy yo. Pero lo que sea que quiere decir, cambia de opinión y se mueve para acostarse.

—De acuerdo… buenas noches. —Me dice en un suspiro, engañándome con vindicación.

Salpico agua en mi cansada y hastiada cara en el baño y miro a hombre en el espejo del gabinete. Está pálido y le falta descanso, con manchas oscuras que parecen moretones bajo los ojos. ¿Por qué alguna chica lo querría? ¿Dónde está su atractivo? ¿Cuál era el punto?

La fallida confrontación no hace nada para disminuir mi creciente desasosiego, y después me tiendo en la cama intentando ignorar el constante latido de deseo en mi sangre que me ha acompañado todo el día antes de que se avivara a un grado incómodo mientras lloraba en la cocina. Parecía menos preocupada en tentarme esta noche, sin embargo, seguía acercándose firmemente, tomándose pacientemente su tiempo y arrastrándome, y todavía no me he conseguido un escape pese a mis mayores esfuerzos.

No puedo seguir tolerándolo.

* * *

La rutina matutina es la misma. Ella está haciéndose el desayuno y toma una rápida ducha. Antes de que se vaya a trabajar, asoma la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio y me deja saber que se va y cuán agradecida está por todo. Una vez más hay un toque de duda cuando me llama, como si hubiera algo más que quisiera decir pero que no puede poner en palabras.

Pero sigo sin recobrarme por las varias noches que he pasado sin dormir bien, y me duermo el doble de tiempo que lo normal. Para cuando finalmente consigo llegar a los cuarteles jounin, me he perdido al menos dos juntas y las personas están incluso más exasperadas conmigo que lo usual.

—Demonios, Kakashi. —Genma me dice. —Sakura de verdad te está manteniendo despierto en la noche.

Ya no está bromeando porque creo que todos se han dado cuenta para estos momentos que no he dormido con normalidad desde que Sakura vive conmigo. Notan que Sakura está tan burbujeante y enérgica como siempre, y sé que están comenzando a suponer que es por la diferencia de edad.

Creo que es aquí cuando la gente comienza a preocuparse.

* * *

Me cruzo con Sakura en mi camino a casa. Está de pie en la calle discutiendo con una mujer madura con cabello blanquecino, y nunca en mi vida he visto a esta chica tan intimidada durante una discusión, pero lo está. Algo se aprieta en mi pecho. Una debilidad. Disminuyo mi paso para observar, y algo como la pena hace que mi frustración con ella se afloje.

Es su antigua casera. Sakura me explica cuando finalmente ha llegado a casa. Había ido a buscar algo de lenidad, pero aparentemente no hay caso alguno. Me sorprende que haya hecho eso, y supongo que realmente espera mudarse pronto, y eso de alguna manera contradice mi ilusión de que su único propósito en la vida es torturarme.

Intento ofrecerle algo de mi pago pero se rehúsa como si le hubiera insultado. Dice que no va a aceptar dinero que no puede pagar de regreso. La única forma de caridad que ha aceptado de alguien es compartir espacio, e incluso así insiste en pagarlo haciendo cosas para compensar. Cuando llegó a casa esa tarde llevaba nuevos tipos de comida que había pagado con su cheque -tipos que nunca hubiera imaginado yo comprar (en parte porque no sabría qué demonios hacer con ella)- y nos cocinó una cena que se veía ridículamente sana y deliciosa.

De nuevo es como antes, pero parece que no me frustro por ella.

—Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar, porque no quería que saliera de casa sin ser útil. —Me dice, llenándome el vaso con algo que sabe cómo soda de manzana. —No es nada especial.

Pero sé que está siendo modesta. Se esforzó un montón con esta comida y estoy comenzando a pensar que su deuda conmigo por haberla aceptado se está transformando en una deuda que adquirí para ser consentido por ella.

Incluso ha limpiado el departamento. No estaba exactamente desordenado porque soy una persona naturalmente limpia, pero la porcelana en el baño está brillante una vez más, al espejo le faltan las manchas de pasta de dientes, y el moho que había estado acumulándose entre los azulejos durante los últimos diez años ha desaparecido milagrosamente. No hay ni una sola mota de polvo en ninguna superficie; los gabinetes de la cocina han sido reorganizados, y ahora la ropa colgando en mi closet ha sido acomodada por colores.

Me pregunto si tiene un toque de TOC en ella. Casi me rehúso a creer que una sola persona haya podido hacer tanto en el departamento en un solo día ¿Ha creado algún jutsu de tiempo?

Cuando la miro veo que me está observando con una extraña ansiedad, con una expresión casi insegura ¿Está buscando mi aprobación? Parece importante para ella hacer esas cosas por mí, y creo que entiendo por qué, pero al mismo tiempo sospecho que es más profundo que eso. No es que esté intentando impresionarme… más parece que intenta compensar otra cosa, no sólo el que le esté dando asilo.

Mientras lavamos los platos –porque ambos nos rehusamos a que el otro lo haga solo- se gira hacia mí con timidez y dice: —Hay una película que quiero ver hoy, ¿Puedo?

—¿Cómo se llama?

Tiene un título extranjero del que no me acuerdo. Recuerdo haberle dicho 'sí', mucho antes de que nos sentemos en el sofá para observar la tele llena de gente diciendo cosas profundas y significantes en subtítulos. Sakura está sentada muy cerca, pero eso era de esperarse con ella. Casi me estoy acostumbrando a la forma en que invade mi espacio personal, con su brazo rozando el mío y las rodillas juntas para descansar y casi encima de mi regazo. Una vez más, no creo que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y si lo hace, es porque es una maravillosa espía con mañas casuales, ¿Tal vez deba recomendarla la próxima vez que vea a Tsunade? Tal vez me deshaga de ella por una semana al menos.

Pero resulta que esta película es peor que el documental de monos y la comedia romántica juntas, es una película gloriosamente incomoda.

Luego de diez minutos el sexo comienza, y nunca se detiene. Esencialmente es una película compuesta enteramente por escenas sexuales unidas con gente diciendo cosas profundas mientras se quitan la ropa o se las ponen de nuevo.

Encontré el documental de los monos vergonzoso, pero este es insoportable ¿Sakura sabía que sería así? Me encuentro a mí mismo cruzando con firmeza las piernas y echándole vistazos a Sakura que, de nuevo, parece no darse cuenta de la incomodidad que hay en la habitación. Parece estupefacta por el filme, ni remotamente perturbada por todos los gruñidos y gemidos y montas que suceden. Ni siquiera parece sonrojada.

—Estoy cansado. Creo que me iré a la cama. —Digo cuando ya no puedo tolerarlo más.

Sakura me mira con los mismos enormes ojos como si le hubiera pateado. —Pero sólo son las diez ¿Te da vergüenza la película? Somos adultos.

—No estoy avergonzado. —Miento penosamente. —Pero ¿Estás segura de que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ver cosas como esta? ¿No es legal hasta los dieciocho?

—¿Entonces, soy lo suficientemente mayor para tener sexo pero no para ver actores fingiéndolo? —Sakura me regaña. —¿Qué sentido tiene?

Estoy seguro de que tiene algún sentido, pero no me siento con ganas de discutirlo. Me costará más de lo que vale, porque el juego que está jugando conmigo es demasiado peligroso y la última cosa que necesitaba era el recordatorio de que ella es _legal._ Así que sólo le recuerdo que estoy cansado antes de que ella venga con otra retórica para probar su sexualidad en mí.

Aunque su peso contra mi costado me ha atrapado. —No seas un _fuddy-duddy._ —Me amonesta.

Olvido la definición exacta de 'fuddy-duddy'. No puedo recordar si es utilizada para nombrar a un vejete o sólo a una persona aburrida… o a las dos. De cualquier forma me siento ofendido y le dirijo una mirada de molestia. Ella la encuentra con una mirada flemática mientras una mujer y un hombre gimen y gruñen en el fondo. El calor me recorre, y es incómodamente equilibrado, tanto placentero como aterrorizante. Así es cuando Haruno Sakura me mira con aquellos ojos que revelan tal conocimiento e ingenuidad. Es hermosa e intocable y prácticamente se me está ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, y de manera no sorprendente mi cuerpo está respondiendo, incluso si mi mente se rehúsa.

Al menos no está interesada en mirar a mi regazo, así que no se da cuenta del efecto puramente físico que su proximidad y la situación tienen en mí. Es vergonzoso, y no puedo pararme. Me doy cuenta de que lo está haciendo de nuevo. De la misma manera en que manipula una conversación para sacarme de mi segura coraza para luego hacerme regresar a ella con un solo comentario, puede alternar entre seducción y gestos platónicos para confundirme para que no sepa cuál es genuino.

Miro de nuevo al set de televisión, y tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de ser aplastado por un muro, aunque no sé de qué lado será el golpe. El calor de Sakura contra mi costado irradia a través de mí, haciendo que mi ropa se sienta incomoda. Puedo saborear manzana en mi boca por la bebida que me ha dado, y la pantalla de televisión parece estar alejándose más y más, como si estuviera a muchísimos metros de distancia.

Algo cambia en la pantalla y tengo que parpadear porque estoy seguro de que estoy viendo mal. Los dos amantes entrelazados en un apasionado y artístico coito se han ido, y en lugar de ellos están un hombre de pálido cabello y una pequeña joven con llamativo cabello rosa. Ella gime como Sakura cuando se mueve, y sus respingados y redondos pechos rebotan al ritmo de los poderosos embistes del hombre bajo ella.

No es mi imaginación. Puedo ver la diferencia entre realidad e imaginación, y esto no es ninguna alucinación.

La mano de Sakura descansa en mi estómago. —¿Kaka-sensei, qué pasa? —Me pregunta, notando la repentina laxitud en mi expresión. —Si te avergüenza que estoy viendo esto, sólo pretende que no estoy aquí.

Pide lo imposible. Ya no puedo ignorar su presencia así como no puedo ignorar mi propia necesidad de respirar. —Si no estuvieras aquí, estaría masturbándome. —Digo salvajemente.

Su respiración se detiene por una fracción de segundo. —Bien, entonces. —Dice, una mezcla de sorpresa y maldad. —¿Qué te detiene?

Su mejilla está tocando mi hombro y sus dedos están haciendo lentos y pequeños círculos encima de mi abdomen, y es poco ético y demasiado familiar pero no puedo encontrar la voluntad o la energía como para reprenderla.

Rompo las reglas del juego. —No, Sakura… —Susurro, casi como un ruego.

—¿Qué te asusta? —Susurra igualmente.

—No estoy asustado. —Digo, pero la verdad es que ella me aterroriza. Me tiene justo donde me quiere, y sé que sucederá ahora pero está lejos del punto donde yo pude haberlo detenido. No tengo el poder de resistirme a ella –nunca lo tuve en realidad- y cuando su mano se desliza lejos de mi vientre para posar la palma sobre mi palpitante erección mi mano captura la de ella y no es para quitarla.

La obligo a tocarme. A cerrar la mano con fuerza y moverla contra la parte de mí que duele más por ella, a acariciarme exactamente de la forma en que me gusta. Arriba y abajo, nuestras manos se mueven juntas. Observa mi cara, sus labios abiertos y ella está extasiada por el efecto que tiene en mí. Arriba y abajo. La tela de mis pijamas no representa barrera alguna y sus dedos me aprietan, frotándome y seduciéndome por completo. La sensación recorre por mi sangre como una droga, ascendiendo a través de mis pulmones para hacer mi pecho pesado y alcanzando mi cabeza, haciendo que la habitación gire drásticamente, obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Un desesperado gruñido escapa de mis labios y ya estoy cerca. Puede hacerme terminar justo ahora sólo con el sentir de su pequeña mano agarrando mi verga y su aliento en mi cuello.

Está inclinada sobre mí, su pierna deslizándose entre las mías y la suavidad de su carne se presiona irresistiblemente contra la mía. —¿Esto está bien, Kakashi-sensei? —Pregunta con ternura, juguetona, y detrás de ella los roncos gemidos de una mujer extasiada hace eco desde el pequeño set de la televisión.

No tengo la fuerza como para responder. No está bien pero eso no hará diferencia alguna, ¿O sí? Está besando mi cuello, mejillas y barbilla –suave, casi picos inofensivos que contrastan por completo con la exageradamente familiar mano que aprieta mi pene. Mi mano aprieta su brazo, pero no sé qué más hacer. No quiero alejarla. No realmente. Y estoy preocupado de lastimarla.

Cuando su lengua juega con mi oreja y sus hábiles dedos comienzan a abrirme el pijama. Pienso que intento hundirme en los cojines a mi propio ritmo. —Sakura. —Resuello. —No.

Ella pretende no escucharme. El pantalón se afloja y está bajándome el cierre, demasiado impaciente como para abrir el solitario botón.

Y luego su mano –su pequeña, suave, caliente mano- está moviéndose bajo mi ropa y curveándose alrededor de mi verga a través de mis delgados bóxer. Un conmocionado nombre tropieza desde mis labios, y tardíamente intento alejarla, pero un apretón deslizante me tiene rígido… y tal vez ya no estoy intentándolo de verdad. Escucho su suave risa cerca de mi oreja. Espero que no se esté riendo de mí, pero incluso si lo está, eso no desvanecería mi deseo por ella, y cuando finalmente desliza los dedos bajo mi ropa interior para sujetar mi desnuda carne, me siento engrosándome y sacudiéndome.

Mi mano envuelve su muñeca y tiemblo violentamente. —Mierda, Sakura, tienes que parar.

Sus sorprendentemente ásperos dedos me acarician una vez más, y la fricción es tan deliciosa que hay luz parpadeando detrás de mis parpados.

—Detente. —Pero mi voz carece de convicción.

Su mano comienza a masturbarme dentro de los confines de mi ropa. Estoy perdido para entonces, profunda y completamente perdido. Todo lo que puedo hacer es dejar caer hacia atrás la cabeza y enterrar los dedos en los cojines del sofá. Cada desliz de su mano manda delicioso placer que corre a través de mí. Es exquisito hasta el punto del dolor. Sabe lo que está haciendo. Es como si lo hubiera estado planeando.

Un terrible pensamiento me golpea.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Digo con voz rasposa. Es difícil pensar con claridad, pero este pensamiento es demasiado persistente como para simplemente ignorarlo. —¿Tú volaste tu apartamento para moverte aquí?

Su mano pierde velocidad pero no se detiene mientras me echa un vistazo. Una sonrisita juega en sus húmedos labios. —Dices cosas tan tontas a veces. —Dice, y luego continua con su seguro y rápido ritmo y mis caderas se levantan del sofá mientras un gruñido gutural surge de mi garganta. Su toque es tan caliente y delicioso que ya estoy cerca de terminar.

Incapaz de detenerme, muevo la mano para tomar la que tiene libre, para sentirla apretando mis dedos tan fuerte como yo aprieto los de ella, obteniendo un placer completamente diferente al más básico y pervertido que viene de mi entrepierna. Sus caricias nunca disminuyen, arrastrándome más cerca del límite, intentando arrancar mi mera esencia. Es más de lo que puedo tolerar luego de tantos días y noches de tormento sin fin. Mi espalda se arquea y mis caderas embisten, intentando forzar más de mi cuerpo en su mano. _Sólo un poquito más._

Está tomando velocidad, y jadeando contra mi cuello como si estuviera tan excitada por esto como yo lo estoy. Puedo sentirlo apretándose en mis bolas. Como si pudiera leer mi mente parece saber exactamente lo que necesito, y en el siguiente momento está sopesando mis testículos en su mano, rodándolos en su palma. Todo lo que puedo escuchar es mi propio y desesperado jadeo profundizándose en gruñidos mientras su mano regresa a masturbar mi verga con más confianza y con más osadía que cualquier otra mujer que me haya tocado. Es demasiado tarde como para detenernos ahora. Si alguien interrumpe ahora lo asesinaría y entonces haría que ella continuara. Si se detuviera ahora me podría pedir cualquier cosa y yo lo haría. Mientras termine la tortura que ha comenzado en mí.

Mi orgasmo llega como una pequeña muerte –su llegada inevitable pero no menos devastadora cuando golpea a través de mí. Me entrego a ella. Una desagradable pegajosidad se derrama a través de mi cadera y se hace visible a través de mis ropas, y el ritmo de Sakura de pronto se ha tornado en largas y lentas caricias mientras me ordeña al mismo tiempo de cada una de las palpitantes olas que me cubren. Hay puntos bailando frente a mis ojos. Mi cuerpo está pulsando. De verdad ha extraído mi esencia y me deja cansado y sintiéndome como de plomo, cerrando mis sudorosos dedos alrededor de los de ella mientras intento recuperar mi aliento.

Sakura suelta mi flácido miembro casi de mala gana y retira la mano. Parece fascinada por el lechoso fluido escurriendo en sus dedos, y sus ojos lucen casi vidriados, brillando con una fiebre interna mientras dirige su mirada a la mía. Ya no luce recatada o divertida. Su cara está sonrojada, su cuerpo inquieto, y su respiración ahora es superficial.

Experimentalmente lame el dorso de sus pegajosos dedos, probando mi semen.

Es demasiado. Me esforcé al máximo, honestamente lo hice. Hay un límite en lo que un hombre puede resistir antes de que su persona se rompa por completo y ya no se reconozca más. Pese a mi experiencia y control y sus impulsivos juegos e ingenuidad, ya no puedo ver la razón por la que debo resistirme.

Su aliento viene con rapidez mientras la empujo contra los cojines del sofá y le abro la blusa tomando ambos lados con los puños y jalándolos. Debajo de ella está ese diminuto crop top de color negro que comprime su pecho, mantenido en su lugar por un tirante sobre su hombro y un botón. No me molesto en desabrochar el botón. Jalo con fuerza el top y el botón salta y cae en algún lugar bajo el descansa brazos.

Ya no me basta con ver simples vistazos de sus pechos a través de un vaporoso espejo a dos habitaciones lejos. Ahora puedo tenerlos en mis manos y sentir su calor y suavidad mientras chupo los pequeños pezones rosados. La cabeza de Sakura se mueve sin descanso como sus manos sobre mis hombros y cabello. Me ruega que la muerda, y lo hago, con fuerza suficiente como para hacerla pegar un gritito y dejar marcas blancas en su perfecta piel.

Hay algo salvaje en ella cuando está así que hace hervir mi sangre de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo casi me frustra. Me jala el cabello y muerde mi labio cuando intento besarla, y cada pellizco y rasguño de sus uñas que no se molesta en contener se siente como un castigo bien merecido.

Su cuerpo se retuerce contra el mío y toma mis manos, urgiéndome a pasarlas a sus costados. —Tócame. —Demanda, ofreciéndose a mí con un ardiente arqueamiento de espalda. Permito a mis dedos bajar sobre sus muslos que parecen atrapar mis caderas y su piel está húmeda y suave, pero gruñe frustrada. —No aquí. —Suspira. —Abajo. Tócame _ahí._

En caso de que no supiera que significa 'Ahí', ella toma mi mano y la fuerza a deslizarse por su estómago y vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Está empapada, incluso a través de la delgada tela de sus shorts, y al más ligero toque de mis dedos contra su suave y mojada carne, su cuerpo reacciona como si estuviera siendo electrocutado. Sus caderas se inclinan hacia mi mano, rogando silenciosamente por más y se ha olvidado de cómo besar. Sólo presiona la cara contra mi mejilla y suspira.

Quiero explorarla. Cada centímetro de ella. Quiero conocer cada milímetro de sus más íntimos lugares, pero está impaciente. Mientras mis dedos se deslizan contra sus pliegues, ella jala con más fuerza mi cabello. —No juegues conmigo. —Dice, sus dientes mordiendo mi barbilla. —No quiero que te burles de mí.

Esto es hipócrita viniendo de la chica que no ha hecho nada más que eso. Sin embargo estoy tan desesperado de finalizar el juego previo de toda esta semana y de joder toda la frustración que ha estado formando en mí, así que le giro con habilidad hasta que está tendida sobre su vientre, y entonces jalo sus shorts y pantaletas hasta sus rodillas con dos tirones. Me gusta que esté en esta posición de exposición y entrega. Amo sus sollozos y la forma en que muerde el reposabrazos mientras deslizo el pulgar sobre sus mojados y calientes pliegues hasta que encuentro su empapada entrada y me hundo en inimaginable calor… e imposible estrechez.

Aquí es donde comienzan mis dudas. Está tan apretada que incluso está mordiendo su labio por la incomodidad. Intento meter un segundo dedo dentro de ella, pero ahora se ha puesto rígida por el dolor y puedo sentir la frágil resistencia que se romperá si insisto.

Es increíble. Nunca había considerado esta posibilidad luego de sufrir todos sus provocadores avances. Se ha movido con tanta naturalidad, con tanta facilidad, que asumí que sólo podía ser resultado de práctica y experiencia. Ahora estoy horrorizado conmigo mismo, por cuán lejos he dejado avanzar esto, y todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme en silencio y subirme el cierre.

Me levanto.

—¿Adónde vas? —Pregunta, sentándose, pero sin hacer intento alguno de cubrirse.

Voy a mi escritorio. Enciendo la lámpara, abro el cajón y saco la chequera que raramente uso. Puedo sentir la ardiente mirada de Sakura haciendo un hoyo en mi espalda mientras escribo su nombre en el papel y debajo de éste una cantidad de dinero que es exactamente el doble de lo que recibí de la misión pasada. Luego de terminar, me siento y lo veo por largo tiempo, pasándome las manos por el cabello y por la cara ¿A qué he sido reducido esta noche?

Eventualmente me giro y le tiendo a Sakura el cheque. Intento no verla. Está sentada ahí, medio desnuda y orgullosa, y si sucumbo a beber de su belleza sólo olvidaré de nuevo mi lugar. Pero cuando toma el cheque y se da cuenta de lo que es, creo que nunca la he visto así de insultada.

—Eso debe cubrir todo. —Digo cansado, sentándome en el borde de la mesa de café. —Es más que suficiente para el depósito de un nuevo departamento.

Sakura está casi sin habla. —No vine aquí para prostituirme. —Dice con un tono grave.

—¿Entonces a qué viniste aquí? —Pregunto. —No necesitabas estar aquí. Hay más personas con más espacio y más dinero que podrían acomodarte, pero en lugar de ir con ellos, me escogiste a mí. Actúas como si fuera un juego, pero apenas eres más que una niña ¿Sabes siquiera lo que estás haciendo? ¿Te importa al menos?

La mano de Sakura desciende a su regazo, y el cheque está arrugándose entre sus dedos. Sigue enojada, pero extrañamente en blanco. No creo que lo entienda. Por la vaga mirada que da a la pared, como una impetuosa estudiante intentando ignorar el regaño de un profesor, no puedo hacerme ilusiones sobre que a ella le importe.

De verdad soy un tonto, nunca he sido bueno construyendo relaciones interpersonales sanas, y aparentemente soy igual de malo en terminar con las tóxicas. Así que me levanto de nuevo y busco mi chaleco.

—¿Adónde vas? —Sakura pregunta con voz plana. Ahora está molesta porque le he arruinado el juego.

—Voy a caminar. —Digo. —No te estoy echando pero espero no encontrarte aquí antes del mediodía de mañana.

No camino particularmente lejos. Me detengo en el cenotafio y me siento, y por primera vez estoy tan envuelto en mi propia vida como para olvidarme en pensar en Obito. El aire nocturno sacude mi cabello y hace que mi columna se sacuda, pero no voy a volver. No soy así de fuerte. En lugar de ello, sólo acomodo la cabeza en mis brazos e intento pensar qué tipo de deidad he molestado _así_ como para retorciera el destino el que me han arrojado.

* * *

Tal vez entré en un tipo de coma hipotérmico, o sólo hibernación, pero de alguna forma consigo quedarme dormido y cuando despierto estoy tendido sobre mi costado a través de la base del cenotafio con Kurenai de pie frente de mí, checando mi pulso.

—Pensé que estabas muerto. —Dice, dándome una de esas miradas preocupadas que la gente continua dirigiéndome en estos días. —¿Has leído 'La Pequeña Cerillera'?

Es de mañana, y al parecer hay luz desde hace varias horas. —¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te pusiste tan borracho anoche? —Ella me huele sospechosa, pero no será capaz de detectar algo que no está ahí.

—Anoche. —Repito y suspiro. Recuerdo a Sakura y su mano arrastrándome a uno de los más dulces orgasmos de mi vida, y recuerdo cuan suave su piel se sentía bajo mis ásperas manos y cómo resolló y se presionó contra mí cuando la toqué entre las piernas.

También recuerdo darle dinero y advertirle de que se fuera antes de mediodía. Podría ir a casa y ver si se dio cuenta de que era un ultimátum, pero probablemente, lo mejor sería ir hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Bajo la impresión de que tengo trabajo esperando por mí en los cuarteles, me recluyo en la biblioteca. No es hasta que me cruzo con cinco diferentes personas en mi camino que se hace claro que mi humor es mucho peor hoy. No dormí muy bien, no me veo bien, lo que atrae más miradas de preocupación y más '¿Estás bien?' de los normales, y cuando no estás bien, es –probablemente- la pregunta más irritante que se puede hacer.

Me escondo en la galería del primer piso, rodeándome de libros y rollos, y dormitando entre extractos de lectura de la _Teoría Revisada de la Afinidad Elemental Dividida._ Creo que necesito recuperar todas las horas de sueño perdidas, las que Sakura me ha quitado, porque sigo cansado por el resto de la mañana, y porque sigo malhumorado también. Pero ¿Eso es entendible, no? Soy un hombre treinta y pico que ha perdido la oportunidad de follar. Eso es deprimente en los estándares de cualquiera, pero también lo es ser victimizado en un elaborado plan formado por tu propia estudiante.

Hacia el mediodía salgo de mí ensueño por una risa femenina que conozco demasiado bien. Estoy escondido detrás de un montón de rollos y tomos, pero estoy convencido de que ella sabe que estoy aquí.

No. Eso es demasiado paranoico. Sakura puede no parecerlo a primera vista, pero es muy estudiosa, un gusano de biblioteca. Sé que cuando no está en el hospital o en los cuarteles, es casi un hecho que esté aquí.

¿Tal vez, inconscientemente, esa es la razón por la que vine?

Me muevo hacia el balcón para echar un vistazo al piso de abajo. Inmediatamente mi ojo se mueve hacia la figura femenina de brillante cabello de pie frente al escritorio principal, su cadera inclinada contra él. Su espalda está hacia mí y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de un fajo de papeles contra su pecho y está hablando con el bibliotecario.

Debe conocerlo bastante bien, viendo que viene aquí casi diario. Obviamente están en términos amistosos porque él le está sonriendo y ella tiene inclinado el cuerpo hacia él en esa innata y coqueta forma que tiene, y cuando se ríe de nuevo su risa recorre mi columna como un cuchillo contra las cuerdas de una guitarra. Debe saber que estoy aquí. Está coqueteando a propósito para ponerme celoso. Y está funcionando, porque cuando veo mi puño, está apretando el barandal con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos han pasado del blanco a un color para el que creo todavía no hay nombre.

Sakura termina de checar su material de lectura y se va, sus caderas meciéndose, ¿Para beneficio de quién? ¿Del bibliotecario? ¿Mío? ¿Siempre ha caminado así y simplemente jamás lo noté? Es una mujer, después de todo, y las féminas están dotadas con caderas más amplias y piernas más largas, así que no es culpa suya la forma en que camina. Pero parece que todo ha sido calculado para tentar.

Pero si ella está aquí, sé que ella ciertamente no está ocupada con lo que _debería_ estar haciendo –buscar su nuevo hogar. Medio espero, cuando llego a casa, simplemente encontrar las cosas de Sakura todavía en su lugar y probablemente a la misma chica sentada en el sofá viendo porno duro. Probablemente encontró la montaña de cintas bajo las tarjetas de cumpleaños en algún momento de su limpieza.

No dejo la biblioteca hasta que he terminado el rollo que estoy leyendo y mi estómago está comenzando a doler por el hambre. Me detengo en mi local favorito de comida para llevar y ordeno algo de arroz simple con pescado y luego me muevo a casa a comer, porque nunca he encontrado el atractivo de comer en público.

* * *

La primera cosa que me golpea en el momento en que cruzo mi propia puerta es que el lugar huele mucho a Sakura. Miro alrededor, pero no puedo encontrarla, y ciertamente ya no están sus cosas. Incluso su cepillo de dientes en el baño está ausente ¿Es posible que en tres horas consiguió un lugar y se ha mudado? ¿O, lo que es más probable, simplemente se fue con alguien más?

Probablemente otro hombre más susceptible y abierto a sus encantos que yo. Apostaría al bibliotecario.

Me siento en la cocina y me como con rapidez mi tibia comida, e incluso si nunca antes he encontrado fallas en la cocina del chef, ahora no puedo evitar sentir que su cocina palidece comparándolo con los platillos cuidadosamente preparados que Sakura había hecho por mí.

Incluso más enojado por habérmelo admitido, arrojo los palillos y empujo la cara contra mis manos, esperando arrancarme cualquier pensamiento de Sakura. Quiero hacer algo que me impida pensar. Algo que me distraiga de mis oscuros pensamientos y me lleve a un lugar más feliz.

No tengo muchas opciones. O es el alcohol, las drogas, o la televisión. Y ya que la televisión está más cerca, me acomodo en el sofá y me acurruco con la completa intención de no moverme de ahí por el resto del día. La manta de Sakura está doblada en el suelo frente a mí, y paso una buena cantidad de tiempo viendo la pantalla.

Incluso cuando mi puerta comienza a sacudirse bajo el martilleo de un persistente puño, no me levanto. Naruto grita del otro lado de la puerta, diciendo que hay una misión para nosotros, y que sabe que estoy aquí porque puede escucharme siendo perezoso. Lo ignoro hasta que finalmente decide rendirse e irse. No estoy de humor para una misión. Ciertamente tampoco estoy de humor para caminar detrás de Sakura, observándola reírse y burlarse de Sai y haciendo que el cuchillo metafórico golpee otra vez mi columna. Superaré esto eventualmente. Tengo que hacerlo. Pero no ahora mismo.

Hay un sinfín de programas que pueden adormecer mi cerebro y que veo hasta la cena. Y entonces otro sinfín que veo por el resto de la noche. Termino viendo una película impresionista que me cuesta seguir y que no tiene ningún puto sentido. Pero la veo de cualquier forma, porque igualmente consigue tener más sentido que mi vida.

Paso la noche en mi sofá. No sé por qué. Tal vez porque no quiero molestarme en levantarme, o tal vez por lo que pasó aquí anoche. O tal vez porque huele como Sakura más que cualquier otro sitio. Entierro la nariz en el cojín que ella usó como almohada y puedo oler su shampoo.

Y sí, sueño con ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sueño que me despierta con tiernos e insistentes besos mientras me monta en el sofá. Sus manos jalan mi ropa interior pero simplemente no salen, y estoy tan frustrado que probablemente terminaré ensuciándome de cualquier forma. Cuando finalmente están fuera de mi cuerpo, ella sigue simplemente besándome y frotándose contra mí como hizo la otra noche. No quiero otra cosa más que estar dentro de ella, pero cuando finalmente reúno la fuerza para acomodarla y alinearme con ella-

Pero no soy yo. Es alguien más. De alguna forma, en mis sueños, he hecho una transición y ahora soy espectador, y me veo forzado a observar mientras otro hombre sujeta el objeto de mi obsesión y la penetra una y otra vez, haciéndola gemir erótica y pasionalmente.

Me despierto, completamente excitado y sudando, sorprendido de que no he terminado en mi ropa interior. Me toma varios minutos bajo la fría ducha alejar algo del deseo que ha quedado por mi sueño, pero aun así sé que no lo he matado por completo. En algún momento mi traicionero cuerpo me recordará que desea joderse a mi estudiante.

* * *

En los cuarteles me encuentro con mi equipo que muestra varios niveles de exasperación y preocupación por mi apariencia. Sai está tan indiferente como siempre, Sakura sólo frunce el ceño, y Naruto demanda saber dónde he estado por los últimos dos días.

—Resulta que los mejores burdeles tienden a estar muy lejos. —Respondo elusivamente mientras tomo el rollo de misión que me dan. Lo abro, pero sólo es un mar de palabras que mi cerebro no pueden comprender. —¿Dónde es?

—En el País de las Olas. —Sakura responde como hubiera hecho cualquier otro día. Su tendencia a aguantarse no se ha alterado mucho.

—¿No pudiste conseguir algo más cerca? —Le pregunto a Naruto con más rudeza de la que pretendo. Él sólo se encoge de hombros, pero me mira con extrañeza. Como hacen los otros dos. Y cuando Sai nota que uno no está de buen humor, entonces sabes que debes controlarte un poco.

—Olvídalo. —Digo. —Lo discutiremos en el almuerzo.

Lo que significa que vamos a la cafetería. No hay más sonrisas privadas de Sakura mientras ella y Naruto lideran nuestro paso. Su expresión siempre es ligeramente vacía cada que nuestros ojos tienen una oportunidad de encontrarse, las que no son muchas. Y aunque no puedo evitar echarle un vistazo, ella parece no tener interés parecido en mí.

Es como una patada en el estómago. No estoy seguro de si estoy feliz por el prospecto de que Sakura ya perdió interés.

La cafetería está abarrotada y es ruidosa, razón por la cual prefiero cuando estoy intentando distraerme de alguien alrededor mío. La comida es mala, pero es gratis, y al menos el café es medio decente, así que cuando conseguimos una mesa para nosotros, Sakura se pone en modo mesera. —¿Alguien quiere café?

—No. —Dice Sai.

—Jugo. —Responde Naruto.

Yo no digo nada, pero Sakura no tiene la intención de tener la decencia de ignorarme. —¿Kakashi-sensei? —Pregunta educadamente con una sonrisa cursi y dulzona para dejarme y dejar a todos los demás en claro que yo soy el irracional.

—Sólo café. —Digo gruñonamente. Ella se va con las caderas meciéndose.

Naruto me susurra: —Estás horriblemente gruñón.

—¿Eso es relevante para la misión?

—Supongo que no, pero-

—Entonces cállate.

—No hay manera en que haya fornicado en los últimos dos días. —Sai dice, su mirada puesta en mí.

—Tu vasto entendimiento de las emociones humanas y el comportamiento atinan de nuevo. —Digo cansado, y abro el rollo de la misión encima de la mesa. —Ahora, ilumínenme.

Los dos chicos hacen lo que les pido y estoy sentado y pensando, absorbiendo lentamente mientras miro de malhumor el rollo. Escucho algo de intentos de asesinato y algo sobre una explosión y algo de familiares esperando atrapar a los perpetradores, pero encuentro mi atención gradualmente yéndose del rollo a la barra que está del otro lado de la habitación donde Sakura está de pie frente a la máquina de café.

—¿… eso estará bien? —Naruto dice, rompiendo mis pensamientos.

—Grandioso. —No tengo idea de lo que él dijo o qué acabo de aceptar. Mi mirada se mueve de nuevo a Sakura quien sigue de pie en la máquina de café, pero ahora está hablando con alguien. Un hombre alto que tiene la clásica pose de 'me interesas' y sonriendo de una forma que él espera sea atractiva. Y el lenguaje corporal de Sakura lo alienta, como siempre hace. Adonde quiera que Sakura vaya, consigue hombres como un perro consigue pulgas. No tiene vergüenza.

—¿Por qué el café está tomando tanto? —Demando gruñonamente, rompiéndome el cuello para ver alrededor de una pequeña multitud que se ha metido entre nuestra mesa y Sakura, oscureciendo mi vista de ella y su nuevo novio.

—No es la gran cosa. —Naruto dice. —Ni siquiera bebes café…

Pero para entonces ya estoy de pie y abriéndome paso entre la gente. Escucho las risitas de Sakura. El cuchillo está recorriendo mi columna. Antes de que pueda comprehender realmente lo que estoy haciendo, me he hecho camino entre los dos tortolos y he tomado una taza para comenzar a hacer mi propio café. El silencio de sorpresa de Sakura y su nuevo juguetito por haber sido interrumpidos de manera tan grosera no es nada más que audible satisfacción en mis orejas.

—¿Te importa? —El chico pregunta, sonando tan incrédulo porque alguien pueda ser tan molesto. Pero de verdad, él no ha visto nada todavía.

—Para nada. —Respondo y aprieto el botón para servir el más caliente y negro café disponible. Me giro para echarle un vistazo a Sakura que está de pie junto a mí con un vaso de jugo para Naruto. —Tenemos una misión, así que si pudieras dejar de coquetear con cada pedazo de carne que se atraviese en tu camino para tener algunos minutos para trabajar, lo apreciaría mucho-

—No le tienes que hablar así; sólo estábamos platicando. —El chico interrumpe, poniendo la mano en mi brazo de la misma forma en que las personas hacen cuando sienten que alguien se está pasando de la raya, o posiblemente sea psicótico y peligroso.

Quito su mano de mí y alzo un dedo hacia él, mi temperamento comenzando a liberarse. —En serio, no me toques. —Le advierto. Honestamente no voy a hacerme responsable de mis acciones si este tipo en particular continua molestándome.

Pero graciosamente, es el chico quien pierde el control con rapidez. Es sorprendente cuan irritadas las personas se ponen cuando los empujas, insultas a su novia, y entonces diriges dedos a su rostro. —Y tú no me apuntes. —Él gruñe, dándome un empujón en el hombro.

Mi visión no se vuelve roja, pero ciertamente hay áreas importantes de mi cerebro destinadas al razonamiento apagadas. Tomo al chico por el frente de su camiseta y la tuerzo. —¿Te importaría intentarlo de nuevo? —Le provoco, y sé que él va a golpearme. No puedo esperar, porque entonces tendré una buena excusa para dejar sin dientes su bonita cara. Veremos si Sakura sigue deseando coquetear con él luego de eso.

Pero de pronto está entre nosotros y pone una mano en mi muñeca. —No hay necesidad de ponerse así. —Nos dice. —Dejémoslo pasar.

Miro al chico que la está viendo a ella como si fuera algún tipo de ángel de brillante blanco, paz y buena voluntad. Haría cualquier cosa para complacerla porque ella le está obsequiando su mejor sonrisa. Qué idiota. A ella no le importa él, de la misma forma en que yo no le importo.

—No te atrevas a mirarla así. —Ladro, y mis dedos se aprietan en su camiseta. Sin detenerme a pensar, lo arrojo de costado y su cabeza rebota contra la máquina de café antes de caer, mareado. Apenas estoy consciente de que la mitad de la cafetería está mirando en silencio. Estoy más consciente de Sakura. Está viéndome con enormes ojos y suaves labios partidos como si la hubiera asustado. No está acostumbrada a eso. Bien.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta en una voz pequeña e insegura.

Es tan dolorosamente hermosa.

—Tú. —Es todo lo que puedo decir antes de que el chico se enderece con un gruñido de ira, lanzándose contra mí. Sakura está de pie demasiado cerca aun, y con el golpe yo le doy un codazo en el brazo. Escucho la caída del vaso de jugo antes de que me gire y vea que la bebida de Naruto ha saltado hacia la libertad y ahora está empapando su blusa y botas.

Me hubiera girado y golpeado al tipo apropiadamente si Tenzou no se hubiera interpuesto de la nada entre los dos, bebiendo de su propia taza de poliestireno de café. —¿Te sientes bien, Kakashi-senpai? —Me doy cuenta de que está creando una distracción para darle al chico tiempo para escabullirse. Todo mundo puede ver que soy yo quien está de buscapleitos y por qué, pero Tenzou siendo tan bueno como es no me dejará hacerlo.

—Estoy bien. —Gruño. Aunque tal vez estoy sufriendo un poco de intoxicación de testosterona.

—Te ves como si hubieras dormido en la calle. —Apunta amablemente.

—Lo hice.

—Oh. —Dice. —Bueno, lo que sea que esté molestándote, no te desquites con Sakura.

Esto hace que ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías disculparte con ella. —Continúa.

La busco, pero todo lo que puedo ver son huellas de jugo de naranja que conducen fuera de las fuentes de comida. —Tienes razón. —Digo con pesadumbre y sigo las húmedas huellas. Todos se apartan de mí como si tuviera lepra. Paso la mesa donde Sai y Naruto están sentados y el último me grita preguntando a dónde demonios voy. Lo ignoro y sigo el camino hacia el corredor donde todos comienzan a desaparecer, pero no antes de detenerme frente a la puerta del baño de damas.

Sin pensarlo me meto.

Una rubia está lavándose las manos en uno de los lavamanos y se gira para mirarme con desprecio. —No tiene permitido-

—Fuera. —Digo cortante, y mantengo la puerta abierta para ella.

Parece que quiere protestar, pero de cualquier manera sale. Le dirige a la chica de cabello rosa junto a ella una mirada sospechosa y luego sale con tanta dignidad como puede reunir alguien que ha sido sacado de un baño público.

Dejo que la puerta se cierre. Sakura me nota con la cabeza inclinada y una expresión en blanco. Una toalla mojada se ha detenido contra su pecho.

Me dirijo a ella como si no tuviera control sobre mis propias piernas. En un momento estoy de pie directamente frente a ella. De pie demasiado cerca. Puedo oler las contrastantes esencias de su cuerpo –el dulce shampoo, el de su suave piel y el tentador perfume- y también la mancha de naranja que surca su ropa. Sus pestañas están caídas y su barbilla alzada, y su piel luce tan joven y suave bajo las luces artificiales sobre los espejos, y sus labios tan plenos y besables.

—Tienes que detenerlo. —Le digo antes de que me entregue a la urgencia.

Ella reclina la cadera contra el bordillo del lavamanos. —¿Detener qué? —Pregunta mientras vuelve a trabajar en su blusa manchada.

—Los juegos que juegas con los hombres.

Su mano se detiene de nuevo. —¿Qué juegos? —Pregunta con suavidad, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedes manipularlos así como haces. —Digo. —La gente sale herida.

—Tú estás herido. —Dice con una sinceridad sorprendente. —Lo siento.

—No lo sientas… sólo… no juegues conmigo.

—Nunca jugué contigo. —Dice, fijando sus brillantes ojos en mi rostro. —Nunca he jugado con nadie.

—Siempre _estás_ jugando.

—No, sólo disfruto ser amigable con las personas. Algo que _tú_ nunca te molestas en hacer.

—Has confundido ser amigable con coquetear y manipular.

Ella se me queda viendo. Ver sus ojos es como ver profundo en un río de cambiantes colores y humores. —No. —Suspira. —Pero tú sí.

Piensa que esa es la verdad, pero es porque es joven. Sabe cómo manipular hombres tan bien que lo hace sin darse cuenta. Tal vez ella _piensa_ que es simplemente amigable y juguetona, pero para los hombres opuestos a ella, está haciéndolos enamorarse de ella. Sacudo la cabeza. Sin importar cuan ignorante pueda ser de su efecto sobre otros hombres, no puede ser así de ignorante sobre el efecto que tiene en mí. —No pretendas que no has jugado conmigo. —Digo con dureza. —No pones la mano debajo del pantalón de un hombre sólo por ser 'amigable'.

Su barbilla se baja ligeramente, casi con vergüenza. —Tal vez. Y si me hubieras dejado pasar otra noche o dos, hubiera conseguido meterme en tu cama. Hubiera ido hacia ti, desnuda, y me hubiera tendido junto a ti. Dudo que te hubieras resistido.

Es increíble. Y engreída. Le digo eso y ella sonríe ligeramente como si fuera un cumplido. —Kakashi-sensei. —Susurra. —Nunca jugué contigo. Intenté con fuerza hacer que yo te gustara porque tú me gustas, ¿No es algo bueno para los dos? ¿Por qué peleas conmigo así?

—Eres mi estudiante. —Es la única excusa que sale de mis labios.

Ella deja que su dedo se meta en mi máscara para arrastrarla con tremenda lentitud hacia abajo. La sonrisa que me da cuando ve mi cara es cálida y valiosa, y ante ella me siento joven, estúpido e incómodo. —Sí, lo soy, y he tomado vidas. —Dice con suavidad. —He salvado algunas también. Sé lo que es morir, y sé lo que es ser salvado del borde de la muerte y tener otra oportunidad. He viajado a cada país del mapa, y conocido más gente de la que puedo recordar. He experimentado un montón. Soy tu igual en todo lo que importa. Ahora quiero un amante, y tú eres el único que podría serlo.

Hago la pregunta que me he preguntado desde el momento que golpeó mi puerta. —¿Pero por qué yo?

Ella me mira y toca mi nariz con el dedo. —¿Por qué no? Eres guapo. Eres inteligente. Y tú necesitas a alguien, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?

—No puedo ser el primero para ti.

—¿Por qué no?

Porque soy un hombre de treinta años llenos con sangre y violencia y suficientes encuentros sexuales perversos que la mancharían en cuanto le toque. Tal vez sea una completa ninfómana, pero todo lo que hace es puro y fervoroso, si no es que algo ligeramente forzado.

Pero si soy honesto conmigo, no es realmente su bienestar por el que estoy preocupado. Es por el mío.

—Confío en ti. —Dice, inclinándose hacia adelante y alzando la cabeza para que sus labios apenas toquen mi barbilla. —¿Confías en mí?

—No. —Digo con una resonante falta de duda.

Ella se detiene insegura, y por primera vez puedo ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Estoy contento por verlo. Su confianza es tan inquebrantable a veces que es difícil creer que se da cuenta de otras personas y sus sentimientos. Pero ahora veo que conoce mi corazón perfectamente.

—Lo siento. —Dice de nuevo. —Nunca quise herirte, pero tampoco estaba buscando molestarte. _Por favor,_ confía en mí. Puedo ser muy buena para ti si me dejaras.

Tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez esté muy, muy equivocada. Pero pienso en la noche anterior y mi solitario departamento y cómo sentí más profunda su ausencia de lo que debí hacer, y que si hago que se vaya de nuevo entonces tendré que resignarme a muchas más noches de soledad como esas. Me vuelve loco e invade mi espacio personal. Y ha hecho que anhele eso.

Mi traicionera mano se alza para acariciarle la mejilla y ella cierra los ojos para inclinarse contra mi toque como si fuera una bendición. Me recuerda a una gata. Encantadora, inteligente, amorosa y cariñosa, pero lo suficientemente voluble como para ponerse rabiosa si no consigue la atención que quiere. Debe ser la razón por la que siempre he sido más una persona canina. Pero si le das a la gata lo que quiere, es tuya de por vida…

—¿Dónde estás quedándote? —Le pregunto, trazando con el pulgar el borde de su labio inferior.

Sus ojos verdes se abren y me ven debajo de una cortina de largas pestañas. —En casa de mis padres.

En mi cabeza había estado imaginando una multitud de hombres. En mi cabeza la imagino golpeando la puerta de otro conocido masculino y contándole la misma lacrimosa historia que me ha contado a mí diciendo que no tiene donde vivir. La he imaginado encantando a otros hombres con su encanto innato y cocina, y me ha estado matando. Me doy cuenta de que su confesión ha quitado un enorme peso de mis hombros, uno que nunca noté estaba ahí, y de pronto me siento ligero y contento.

Y raramente me siento contento.

—Puedes regresar hoy. —Le digo.

La sonrisa de zorra se ha posado en sus labios. Siente adoración por su zorro. Y sé con toda certeza que esta noche estará en mi cama y terminaremos haciendo el amor. Lo sé con tanta seguridad como sé que el sol saldrá mañana, porque es inevitable.

Ya puedo sentir su empapada y desnuda forma envuelta alrededor de mí así como el sabor de sus dulces labios sobre los míos. La sensación será perfecta cuando penetre su suave cuerpo, aunque tendré que ser gentil con ella, porque nunca he estado antes con una virgen. De alguna forma será una primera nueva experiencia para los dos, pero será exquisita. Puedo saberlo por la electricidad que pasa entre nosotros incluso si sólo nos estamos tocando con las puntas de los dedos la piel. Esta noche nos liberaremos los dos por completo y la penetraré, dejando que cada gota de ira y soledad y frustración y obsesión se derramen en el acto. Nuestros gemidos se volverán uno mientras la presiono contra mí, mis dedos hundiéndose en su carne con tanta fuerza que habrán moretones por todo su trasero en la mañana, y temblaré, y me hundiré, y pulsaré dentro de ella hasta que no quede nada entre nosotros más que silencio y más temblores.

Podría tomarla ahora en este baño, y probablemente me dejaría. Estoy dolorosamente listo y la ropa nunca ha sido realmente obstáculo para un hombre excitado. Pero al menos uno de los dos tiene que mantener su inexperiencia en consideración, y no importa cuán desesperado estoy por tomarla entre mis brazos, no podría hacerlo en un lugar así.

Además, sé perfectamente bien que afuera hay probablemente un centenar de personas en el corredor con las orejas pegadas contra la puerta. En el espacio de esta conversación, estoy seguro de que cualquiera que haya atestiguado la escena en la cafetería ha sumado dos más dos y han aumentado exactamente lo que ha pasado. También dudo que mi caminata siguiendo a Sakura al baño ha pasado desapercibida. Si a alguien le importa, nuestras reputaciones han quedado marcadas.

Se lo menciono a Sakura, pero no parece importarle. De hecho parece divertida y entusiasta sobre el prospecto de un escándalo. Quiere que su sexualidad sea reconocida, pase lo que pase, ¿y tal vez quiere que su poder sobre mí sea reconocido también?

Antes de que nos separemos nos besamos. Es pequeño y corto, pero es el primero. Nuestros labios tal vez se hayan encontrado algunas veces dos noches atrás en aquella fiebre, pero este es el primer beso que es sólo eso; un beso. Me asegura que puedo pensar que algo puro y simple puede venir de esto. Es una promesa a mucho más.

La abrazo por un momento, y luego ella se separa, dándome esa sonrisa privada que es sólo mía y que siempre será para mí.

* * *

 **N** o estaba equivocado. Las noticias corren rápido, y sé exactamente qué hice y qué parece. Perdí el control con un chico de la mitad de mi edad por hablarle a mi estudiante a la que declaré públicamente una prostituta. Sólo hay un par de razones por las cuales un normalmente compuesto hombre haría eso. La primera es porque está teniendo una crisis nerviosa. La segunda sería que está hechizado por su estudiante y terminado en la desesperación. Para mí, en ese momento fue un poquito de ambas, y no es de asombrar que eso fuera lo que tú supieras. Ella es, después de todo, tu aprendiz y yo tu mejor jounin.

Así que no estaba sorprendido de ser llamado, y extrañamente, tampoco estaba sorprendido de que estuvieras más preocupada por mí que por Sakura. Como todos los demás que conocen a Sakura íntimamente, estás perfectamente consciente de su habilidad innata para capturar los corazones de los hombres sin darse cuenta siquiera. Puedo ver por la tensa preocupación en tus ojos mientras te cuento mi historia que piensas que soy otro tonto. Piensas que Sakura es demasiado nueva en este juego como para entender las reglas y para poderle confiar una relación real, pero estás equivocada.

Sakura nunca cambiará. Será, a los veintiséis, la misma que es con dieciséis, y a los treinta y seis, y luego a los cuarenta y seis. Siempre meterá sus dedos fríos bajo mis piernas mientras vemos televisión, y siempre intentará ser lo que ella cree que tú quieres que sea, y yo tendré una cocinera y una esposa mientras lo hace.

Siempre usará su encanto sobre los demás, y siempre atraerá a otros hombres. Pero aunque Sakura es una ninfa, y una pervertida, ella es, y siempre será, fiel.

No necesitas preocuparte por mí.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por su paciencia y disculpen la tardanza, ¿Cómo están? Yo con la novedad de que volví a enfermarme (normal para la estación).

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el final? Ah... se me hizo cansadísimo de traducir por una razón u otra, pero aquí lo tienen.

 **Muchas gracias por continuar apoyando mis proyectos con sus comentarios y alertas.** Por ahí debo todavía algunas respuestas, pero espero terminar pronto con ellas ¡Lamento ser tan lenta para ello! Pero a veces simplemente no sé que decirles u u

 **Jessica Ivonne:¡** Segunda parte, servida! Ojalá pueda contar con tus lecturas en futuros proyectos :)

Por cierto, planeo subir el primer capítulo de **'Better Man'** el **viernes 9 de febrero** si no sucede nada extraño. No tuve noticias de **Kakashisgf** pero le he seguido enviando mensajes y espero que sea simplemente que esté muy ocupada y que por eso no haya respondido.

Les mando un abrazo bien fuerte :D


End file.
